


【螺丝鱼】无情有爱

by Salypor



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2019-12-30 16:11:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 59,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18318755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salypor/pseuds/Salypor
Summary: Relationship:Marco Reus/Mesut Özil分级：nc13warning：*ABO普通人AU*马尔科·罗伊斯（alpha）×梅苏特·厄齐尔（omega）*脸鱼（过去式）前提的螺丝鱼*有生怀流相关*千万不要上升真人*重度、极度OOC





	1. Chapter 1

01.

簌簌的白雪落在城市中，一夜间银装素裹的街道，醒来时再熟悉的街景也因雪花变得新鲜起来，然而来往匆匆的行人们没有太多的时间去感叹，今年的冬天格外冷，融雪时寒气更是一阵接一阵，被踏过的路面也因为行人走动变得肮脏泥泞，污泥浊水又被白雪覆盖、掩埋，很快看不出来了。

这座城市太匆忙，没有人停下来欣赏这场雪。

罗伊斯将车停稳熄火，雨刮已经清理干净车窗上的水迹，他从副驾驶座上拿起雨伞下车，停车场距离公司不过百米路程，罗伊斯却觉得寒气已经浸透了自己的骨缝，他走进感应门，边朝前台的员工打招呼边把伞收进公司门口的储存柜，托自己出门带了伞的福，他没有被雪淋湿。

等电梯时罗伊斯遇到了自己的老同学，梅苏特的肩膀上积了不少落雪，头发也被融化的雪水打湿了，湿成一缕一缕地耷拉在额角。梅苏特的脸泛着红，鼻梁和眼眶处的皮肤看上去近乎透明，透出好看的红晕，毛衣里的衬衫敞开了衣领，皱巴巴的，罗伊斯怀疑他昨晚出去泡吧嗨到天明才匆匆换衣服上班，毕竟他这个老同学这样做过也不是一次两次了。

“早上好，梅斯。”罗伊斯微笑着打招呼，对方仿佛被惊醒一样反应了两秒才笑起来和他道早。他摘下手套赤着手拂去梅苏特肩上的落雪，毛呢大衣的衣料被浸湿了一小块，显出深一个色号的颜色来。

“怎么不打伞，也不戴围巾？今天可是冷得要命。”他问。

厄齐尔抽抽鼻子，又笑起来：“出门太匆忙，忘了。”

“又去泡吧了？”马尔科给老友开了个小玩笑，“都这么多年了还像大学那样爱玩，都不知道萨米是怎么忍受得了你这样的？”他说罢，顺势把手搭在梅苏特肩上，他们身高相仿，这个姿势罗伊斯搭着正好。

虽然一个是alpha，一个是omega，但没有人觉得他们俩太亲近，只因为从公司创建起来他们俩开始在这里工作时便是这样相处的，数到更远的过去，在大学时代他们就是这样亲密的好友。放在别人身上可能会感到奇怪的亲昵姿态在他们身上看起来这样自然。

“……我一向是这样的，大家都知道，干嘛要为了别人改……不提他了。”厄齐尔说。

但萨米又不是别人啊。罗伊斯腹诽。

萨米是梅苏特多年的恋人，这是公开的事实，大家也经常用这些事开玩笑，很少看到梅苏特会这样主动对恋人的事避而不谈，罗伊斯觉得有些奇怪，之前想好损人的话在嘴边绕了两圈又咽了回去。

短信通知不合时宜地响了起来，梅苏特从口袋里掏出手机，马尔科下意识别过头不去看，谁料到目光不可避免地扫过对方拿手机的右手，多年对好友的熟悉让他立刻发现了对方手上缺了点什么，他用余光偷瞄梅苏特一眼，只见他脸上的表情一切如常，看不出什么端倪。

梅苏特手上没有了和赫迪拉的情侣戒指。

那枚从他们确定关系开始一直戴到现在的、由萨米亲手打造的情侣戒指，现在居然从厄齐尔的无名指上消失了。

罗伊斯这下更加说不出话了。

两人一起走进电梯，尴尬沉默的气氛被压缩在这个小小的钢铁盒子里，就那一眼间罗伊斯内心已经掀起惊涛骇浪，有一百句疑问在心里打转，他却问不出口。

他不知道自己有什么资格问，也不知道自己应该是一个什么立场、身份去问这些私事，是梅苏特的好友？还是梅苏特的暗恋者？

赫迪拉和他的事，自己有什么资格去管呢？这么些年只当一个旁观者围观他们俩的爱情，大学时如此，现在也是如此。再说了，谈恋爱这么久，也许他们俩只是准备换上新的戒指罢了，订婚？亦或者更进一步，结婚？这么多年也是个时候了……

罗伊斯的思绪被那枚莫名消失的戒指绊住了，他不知道这是一个什么信号，但显然此时此刻在这种地方发问并不是一个好时机，他按捺住内心的疑惑和淡淡的醋意，悄悄地把搭在对方肩膀上的手收了回来。

一路无言，电梯到楼层后两人各自回了自己的办公室，甚至没有多说一两句别的话，直到午间休息前罗伊斯都在办公桌前半发着呆半做着事，之前的一个策划案告一段落之后他的工作并不多，公司创立人之一的克洛泽甚至让他休假半个月再来上班。但这种天寒地冻的日子，一个人孤零零面对着空房子倒不如回公司摸鱼，好歹和工作室的年轻人们在一起玩闹更加有意思。

罗伊斯没办法停止自己想梅苏特的事，他后仰靠在椅背上闭紧眼睛，白炽灯的光透过眼皮照得他眼前一片血红，眼前闪过今早梅苏特的模样：濡湿的额发、发红的眼眶、冻红的鼻尖和敞开衣领下露出的喉结和锁骨。被自己半搂住，看上去乖乖的，皱眉的样子像一只猫。

他和梅苏特、萨米以及公司的一部分管理层都是大学同学，梅苏特的专业和他不同，他们相识于校足球队，那时梅苏特是校队的核心，罗伊斯从来没有忘记第一次看他踢球时的惊艳，他对比赛的阅读能力和宽阔的视野直逼专业水准，更何况梅苏特还是一个omega，别说校队，就算是放在学校里也是少数的第二性别搭配上出色的踢球水平让他成为众人瞩目的学生。

罗伊斯几乎是理所当然地被赛场上的梅苏特吸引了，梅苏特懂得他在绿茵场上的每一个跑位，他精准的传球总是及时地送到罗伊斯面前，他是他最信任的队友之一。当然，他自己也同样出色，罗伊斯凭借实力成为校队的固定首发，他们不仅在赛场上并肩，在赛场下也是亲密的朋友。少年人的感情总是炽热的，最开始对队友的欣赏只是一个种子，随着时间流逝，种子在内心深处生根发芽，结出爱慕的果实，开出欲望的花。

有多少次在更衣室里马尔科把毛巾捂在脸上透过指缝偷偷打量着omega的身体，深夜欲念翻涌时不免会想到在更衣室看到的一切，这安抚着他，又刺痛了他。

这样甜蜜的困扰一直围绕罗伊斯，直到梅苏特毫无征兆地答应萨米的追求，戴上那枚戒指。

omega耀眼如火焰，他可以接近，却永远无法触碰。

 

 

Tbc.

 

 

By:一号机


	2. Chapter 2

02.

罗伊斯恍惚地过了一天，需要处理的事不多，下楼按人数给员工们买了晚餐，在休息室招呼大家来拿时他特地把点给梅苏特的饮品拿走。梅苏特的办公室正对着他的，百叶窗和门都关得紧紧的，看不到里面的人在做什么，他走到门前正欲敲门，却听到里面隐约传来梅苏特打电话的声音，罗伊斯一听就明白他这是在和萨米通话，争论声越来越大，他没有心思偷听，直接敲响了门。

里面的声音戛然而止，过了约莫几秒钟门才被打开，梅苏特的表情很难看，即使他在极力掩盖自己发怒过的事实，但是细微的表情还是出卖了他，越过他罗伊斯能看到手机倒扣在桌面上，连同之前摆在上面他和萨米的合照一起。

“事情做完了吗？”罗伊斯把杯子递给他，梅苏特一手接过，另一手挠乱了头发。

“大部分，还有一些事情要做，但是不着急。”梅苏特答道。

罗伊斯抱起双臂倚靠在门框上，他的目光在对方的右手停留了一下：“今天开车了么？要不要一起走。”

“我可能，还要一会儿。”

“我可以等你，”罗伊斯顿了顿，“我是说，正好顺路，如果你也没有开车来的话我可以载你回去……还是说萨米会来接你？”他故意提起萨米来试探对方的反应，对于这件事他实在是太在意。

梅苏特的神情一下子变得古怪起来，仿佛在急着推脱什么：“萨米没时间，我自己走也可以，但如果你坚持那我现在拿上东西就走。”

“行，那我去拿车钥匙，十分钟后停车场见。”

在走去停车场的路上罗伊斯想了很多，想被摘掉的戒指、被倒扣的合照，一切的证据都表明了梅苏特和赫迪拉的感情出现了裂痕——而且不是一般问题。罗伊斯不知道自己该开心亦或是别的心情，为他人感情的破裂暗自高兴这种事不是什么值得往外说的事，但他在大学就错过了梅苏特一次，在错过后的这么多时光里没有一天他不后悔年轻时自己的迟钝，如果这是一次机会，那他断不能再错过，过多的想法像挤在他心里，像猫爪子在抓挠。

他选择和梅苏特一起工作，除了这真的是一份合适的工作以外，最大的原因就是梅苏特，纵然是那时萨米和他感情稳定，罗伊斯也没有忍住离开他，他只想更接近他，哪怕是一点点，就算是只能做一个观众他也甘心。罗伊斯的性格比表面上看上去要倔强的多，他觉得梅苏特也是这样的人，在某些方面他们俩就是一样的人。

趁虚而入——罗伊斯忽然想起这个词语，忍不住伏在方向盘上笑了一下，如果梅苏特和萨米确实是分手了，那么他追求梅苏特也没有太多要顾虑的，他只管梅苏特的想法，旁人怎么看他根本不放在心上。

梅苏特的身影出现在不远处，他仍然没有打伞，毫无遮掩地穿过漫天大雪中走到车前，雪花落在他的肩头、发顶，这一切在罗伊斯眼里像一个电影里的慢镜头，所有的细节都被无限拉长，放大：梅苏特呵出一口白雾，将手掩在嘴边暖着，脸上再次被寒冷逼出了红晕。他带着一身寒气坐进车里，罗伊斯看他一眼，伸手调高了暖气的温度，梅苏特没有戴手套，手上的关节冻得发青，在收回手时马尔科忽然捏了一下他的手，像冰块一样。梅苏特看看他，没说什么。

车子驶进大雪中，今年冬天的雪实在是太大，罗伊斯要开得很小心，在音乐声中他们聊起天来，聊起公司的事，聊起大学的往事，聊到有趣之处时梅苏特会笑一笑，但罗伊斯能感觉到对方的低落。两个人各怀鬼胎，却都不约而同地避开了赫迪拉的话题。

绵长的道路宛如没有尽头。

“……我还记得你大学的发型，太蠢了。”梅苏特侧过头去看驾驶座上的人，车外路灯打在他脸上，一明一暗的，灯光在他脸上投下阴影，这个角度梅苏特能看到他线条利落的侧脸剪影，他背后的车窗里风景一闪而逝，被方正的方格子切割成一块一块的，迅速地后退着。

罗伊斯笑了起来：“你那个时候也差不多，还记得那个时候你留着长发，比赛时还得用发带束起来。”

“那时又不止我一个是长发，萨米也是，明明他的长发更好笑。”

猝不及防提到赫迪拉，两人都怔了一下，沉默了。

梅苏特别过头去不再看罗伊斯，他也不知道自己为什么会提起萨米，这个名字就这么自然而然地从嘴里溜出来，曾经他可以大大方方地叫着这个名字，和朋友聊着他的事，以前的他没想到会有这样的一天。

车辆在马路上行驶着，罗伊斯扭头去看副驾驶，两人的目光相碰又分开，车内的气氛压抑得让人说不出话。到马尔科家附近时梅苏特忽然问能不能让他上去喝一杯，罗伊斯试图用余光看梅苏特的脸，但他面对着车窗，看不清表情。

罗伊斯立刻答应了。

马尔科独居的房子空荡荡的，没有多少人气。他打开暖气招呼梅苏特坐下，从储藏室抱出开派对备用的啤酒，还想询问梅苏特要不要吃点别的时对方已经坐在地板上开始自顾自地打开啤酒喝了起来。

梅苏特一杯接一杯地喝着，他并不在乎自己会不会喝醉，反正在马尔科的家里又不是别处，他喝得很快，话说了两句就不再说，一个人喝闷酒，马尔科几乎没有劝他的机会，只能由着他喝，喝到后面梅苏特忽然像打开了话匣子一样把心里话往外倒。

“我讨厌我这个样子。”他把酒杯举在嘴边，“我讨厌自己这幅没了萨米就活不下去的样子，很好笑吧，没有人离了另一个就会活不下去，这、现在像个什么样子。我今天一整天都在想他，事也做不好。我就是不甘心，我以前以为萨米可以一直陪着我……我喜欢他，你知道吗？”

罗伊斯被问住了，梅苏特满脸通红、大着舌头继续说着：“我喜欢他……但是他不要我了。”

说到这里，巨大的悲伤抓住了厄齐尔，他鼻子发酸，眼前也蒙上一层水雾，他那么喜欢萨米，恨不得把自己最好的心都剖出来给他，他们一起度过这么多日日夜夜，度过了年轻时最好的时光，他们曾经两情相悦，梅苏特把萨米编进了自己未来生活的规划，十年、二十年、一辈子，但萨米抽身得这么决绝，就因为一些小问题，无数的小问题堆叠起来，把他们的感情压倒。他永远记得他们俩那段时间的争吵，记得萨米推开他说他们也许需要分开一阵子。

他的萨米不要他了。

他半伏在桌面上，手臂挨着马尔科的，他的身子因为喝酒的缘故有些发烫，梅苏特垂下眼帘，他浑身酒气，罗伊斯却一点也不嫌弃，他柔声哄着他，让他少喝点，梅苏特一个劲地说自己的话，他的声音有点沙哑，低声地念着萨米的名字。他像一只被抛弃的猫，被雨浸湿了毛发，可怜巴巴的，罗伊斯第一次见到这样的梅苏特。

他印象中的梅苏特总是意气风发的，无论是在赛场上还是赛场下他总是这么耀眼，偶尔的失意并不能打乱他的意志，他很快就能找回状态。这样的失态还是为了萨米，放在以前罗伊斯连想都不敢想，他一直以为萨米对梅苏特的感情更深，梅苏特表露出来的一面给罗伊斯的印象就是如此。

梅苏特抽抽搭搭地哭了起来，他感到很难过，内心一片悸痛，又空洞洞的，他的胸腔里却溢满了苦涩，像一个失去灵魂的躯壳。他抽着鼻子，仿佛失去了自己最珍爱的宝物的孩子，酒精让他的身体热起来，却又觉得从内心的深处漫出寒冷来，他试图蜷缩起来，动作太大，脸“碰”的一声撞在茶几上，这吓了罗伊斯一跳，连忙伸手按住那里，手上摸到了一片泪水。梅苏特的眼泪止都止不住，他喃喃自语着萨米的名字，但萨米不在这里，没有人应他。

他左手捏着原本戴着戒指的地方，那里已经空了出来，萨米离开时梅苏特把戒指摘下来丢过去，气头过了之后却怎么也找不到了，这个就像是萨米离开的最好证明，梅苏特在地板上缩成一团，罗伊斯不知道该说什么，只能不断地用手帮他拭去眼泪。

梅苏特的左手使上了劲，捏得骨节发白，他像感觉不到疼痛一样，又或者说他浑身都在发疼，自己也分不清到底什么是真实的疼痛、什么是幻想出来的。他眼眶酸胀，明明没有落泪的意思但眼泪源源不断地从眼睛里滚落，顺着脸流到他的头发里。

他无法阻止自己这样宣泄情感，那是他曾经朝夕相处的恋人，难道他没有资格为这场爱情流点眼泪吗？真主在上，他曾经把最好的梅苏特给了赫迪拉，他们曾经敞开心扉给予对方自己能给的最热烈的爱，赫迪拉离开，那个梅苏特也被带走了，连同那颗炙热的心、纯粹的爱情。他觉得自己无法再爱上别的什么人了。

至少无法再像从前那样毫无保留地爱了。

 

Tbc.

 

By：一号机


	3. Chapter 3

03.

罗伊斯坐在梅苏特身旁，几乎是居高临下地看他的丑态，梅苏特没有再出声，他无声地哭着，浑身颤抖，脸、耳朵、脖子都因为哭泣染上红色，他的哭相并不好看，每一个痛哭流涕的人哭相都不会好看到哪里。马尔科徒然将手放在梅苏特的后颈，感觉到手掌下的躯体抖动着，像是在竭尽全力忍耐疼痛，他的样子感染了他，罗伊斯能感到他身上的痛苦，这股气氛在屋子里膨胀起来，像一个吹涨的气球，把屋子满满当当地挤满了，一瞬间他觉得自己无法再直视这样的梅苏特，他这样哭得像个孩子，却不是因为别的事，为的是那个陪了他五年的斯图加特人，为了他被抛弃的爱情。

他不应该这样。罗伊斯想。

梅苏特应该是一直耀眼的、意气风发的，他应该像是以前在赛场上的少年意气，他无法不去想以前和梅苏特拥抱的样子，对方挥着手，在绿茵场上奔跑，浑身都是汗水，他们在观众的的欢呼声中拥在一起，队友们簇拥在周围，他们曾经这么快乐。罗伊斯没有办法将那时的梅苏特的模样和眼前的重合。

罗伊斯这么喜欢他，在他还没有明白那些个情爱的时候他就一心在梅苏特身上，他这么痴迷，喜欢得这么认真，自己也陷入这场无疾而终的单恋中，他妄想过无数次如果自己早点表露爱意结果会不会有所变化，至少现在梅苏特不会哭成这幅鬼样子。这么多年下来马尔科也忘记了自己到底是因为什么原因爱上梅苏特，少年的他只为他一人动过心，无妄的单恋给了他很多假象，现在眼前的这一切像一只手，无情地扯烂了假象，把血淋淋的现实暴露在他眼中。

为什么会这样呢？明明、明明……

一股怒火莫名从他内心深处翻涌上来，他扯住梅苏特后脑的头发试图把他的脸扯起来看个清楚，灯光下梅苏特憋得脸通红，眼泪淌了满脸，泪水打湿睫毛，他就这么不管不顾地哭，抽噎着倒抽气。

罗伊斯一手捧着他后颈，另一手用拇指给他擦泪，手一松开梅苏特又倒下去。他去掰梅苏特的双手，用了点狠劲废了好大功夫才成功，他握住梅苏特的手，两人掌心相贴，马尔科顿了一下，又改成十指相扣，这是他第一次如此亲昵地与他牵手，他沉默不语，只盯住两人相握的手看。比起车上的时候，梅苏特的手终于暖和起来。

两人定定地在客厅里待着、像傻子一样牵着手，不知何时梅苏特身上熏人的酒气里掺进了一点葡萄柚的香味，不太甜，最开始细微得几乎闻不到，随着梅苏特的动静停下便愈发浓烈起来，这个味道马尔科闻过几次，他知道这是梅苏特的信息素，在很久以前的更衣室里、在绿茵场上他就闻过这股味道，带点苦，发涩，罗伊斯却很喜欢。

比起omega正在发情这件事，更加让他惊讶的是赫迪拉居然没有标记梅苏特，本以为他们在一起这么多年，一切该做的不该做的都显得这么顺理成章，罗伊斯俯下身凑近他的耳际，这下葡萄柚的味道更加明显了，信息素诱惑着他，他扶起梅苏特逼迫对方看自己，梅苏特的眼睛看不清人对不准焦距，但他一脸无谓，直凑上来亲吻罗伊斯，他的嘴唇沾上酒香，头发乱糟糟地扫在马尔科脸上。

这时罗伊斯才意识到，面前这个人不仅是梅苏特，更是一个散发出情欲味道的omega。

“你发情期到了。”马尔科干巴巴地说。

梅苏特在他脸颊上胡乱地亲上几口，哑着嗓子问他要不要做，他醉醺醺的，看上去像在胡言乱语。

罗伊斯顺势搂住他的腰，梅苏特浑身软绵绵的，只往他身上靠，他向前去亲他，咬住他的嘴唇用舌头撬开对方的牙关，两人的舌尖碰在一起，他故意亲得很用力，发出啧啧的亲吻声，梅苏特由他勾住自己的舌头吮吸，两人被带着往后倒去，一下躺倒在地毯上。

抓住对方手固定在两边，罗伊斯利用自己的体重把人禁锢在地板和自己之间，梅苏特也顺从地微抬头接受对方的亲吻，他的吻很有进攻性，梅苏特的呼吸再一次急促起来，两个人的鼻尖贴在一起，呼吸相交，舌尖交缠间耳边都是男人的粗喘和黏糊糊的水声。

omega醉得太厉害，被亲得喘不过气时才开始挣扎，他双手推拒着，被罗伊斯狠狠地摁在地板上。

马尔科不知道自己这股莫名的怒意从哪儿来，也许是因为看不惯厄齐尔这样的丑态，也许是因为看透了自己单恋的真相，明明是这样，他却又高高在上地怜悯着梅苏特、可怜他，为他难过的样子难过。他毫无真诚地同情他，怀揣着一颗虚情假意的同情心，仿佛透过他看到了苦苦单恋然而求之不得的自己。

他在为梅苏特难过，也是为自己难过，他理应因为有这样亲近厄齐尔的时刻欣喜，然而他又看不得他这样随便、放荡的样子，好像今夜陪他喝闷酒、看遍他丑陋姿态的人就算不是马尔科•罗伊斯也可以，随便什么人，随便哪个谁。反正都不会是赫迪拉，他也无所谓。

罗伊斯恨他这样无谓的模样，他恨他，也恨自己，他甚至想将手放在他脖颈上收紧，将他杀死算了。听闻人临死前最后一幕会永远停留在眼前，就算是用这样的方式也好，杀死他，顺便杀死以前的自己，如果现在有一把火把他们烧死，罗伊斯也觉得好。

盛怒过后马尔科忽然感到有点难堪，即使梅苏特已经醉得一塌糊涂，他却笃定地认为自己的心思全被他看穿了，傻乎乎地认定他将自己拉下水，一同陷入无地自容的失恋者联盟里。

梅苏特发出含糊的声音，接下来的声息全被对方的吻打断，罗伊斯火热的鼻息洒在自己的脸上，他睁着眼，看向近在咫尺的人眼中，却看不太清，眼前的事物都像是被蒙上了一层纱。

罗伊斯把胯部压向梅苏特，身高相当的他们胯部相贴，隔着西装裤能感觉到两人勃起的下体，他改成用一只手扶着梅苏特的后颈按向自己，空出来的手把对方的腿捞起来卡在自己腰间，这样一来梅苏特的姿势变得相当羞耻，他甚至觉得自己像一只发情的猫，朝着发情对象毫不犹豫地打开了身体。

“马尔科……马尔科。”梅苏特低声叫道。

他的话让罗伊斯的怒意消散了一半，纵使之前梅苏特爱谁，属于谁，现在他只能躺在自己身下叫自己的名字，接受自己的动作。

扯下梅苏特的西裤，罗伊斯抚慰着他炽热的性器，很显然对方已经情动，性器在他手里涨大，顶端不断地渗出前液沾湿了他的手，梅苏特的衣服下摆被蹭起不少，于是那些液体一下又一下地蹭在他的腹部，滑腻腻一片。

放过梅苏特的嘴唇，罗伊斯扭头去咬他的耳朵，厄齐尔有一双可爱的耳朵，耳廓形状略尖，每次搭配上梅苏特喜爱的耳钉总是让罗伊斯移不开眼睛。现在他终于实现自己多年的性幻想，罗伊斯用尖牙轻咬肉乎乎的耳垂，再离远吹气，湿热的吐息洒在厄齐尔的耳边，他的耳朵红得不像话，想躲开又没有移动的空间，只能接受对方舌尖不断的撩逗。

梅苏特的下身早就湿得一塌糊涂，他难耐地呻吟出声，拉住马尔科的手往下带，罗伊斯立刻会意，他把手指塞进厄齐尔的嘴里，逼他舔湿，他的手指夹住梅苏特的舌头玩弄几下，梅苏特被迫张着嘴，咽不下去的唾液噎到他呛咳起来，他的模样可怜，眼睛噙着被刺激出来的泪，罗伊斯并不放过他，直到手指沾满唾液才抽出来。

他强硬地拉开梅苏特的腿用身体压住他的膝盖往外掰，湿漉漉的手指塞进他的后穴里，厄齐尔身体发紧，僵硬地由他动作，沾满唾液的手指用力操着他，直让梅苏特发出讨饶声。

“马尔科，马尔科，痛……”梅苏特攒紧他的发尾，罗伊斯对他的服软并不理会，他草草地为他扩张几下，感觉到里面又湿又软，可怜巴巴地含着他，马尔科不是没有过床伴，他从来没有在床上这样对待过自己的床伴，这是第一次，曾有过的性幻想里他从没有这么粗暴地对待梅苏特，没想到当他们真正上床时他却控制不住自己的情绪。

罗伊斯直起上身的同时抽出手指，把上面黏腻的体液全都擦在梅苏特脸上，亮晶晶的水迹在灯光下格外明显，他一边欣赏梅苏特一副被情欲控制的神情，一边扶着自己的性器插了进去。

 

 

Tbc.

 

By：一号机


	4. Chapter 4

04.

 

简直就是梦境里才会发生的事，罗伊斯用力抽送着，梅苏特除了最开始的声音之后再也没有发出别的声响，只用力地倒抽着气。他极力用手臂试图挡住自己的脸，马尔科抓起他的手一把压向头顶，要看清他的表情，身下的人眼睛紧闭，脸上的泪水已经半干，室内昏黄的灯光投在他侧脸上。

窗外有车辆经过的声音，一墙之隔的室内只有两人的抽气声，马尔科低头咬他的耳垂，干脆把这一切当做梦境好了，此情此景让人目眩神迷，罗伊斯总觉得眼前的都是不真实的， 这个梅苏特也不是真的梅苏特，所有的所有都是他一厢情愿幻想出来的，亦或者是别的什么，比如说酒精催生的产物。

马尔科掰开他的腿干他，梅苏特的衬衫也被撩到锁骨的位置，光裸的身体暴露在灯光下，他在身下人的身上留下一道道痕迹，吻痕、咬痕，连乳尖都没有放过。

他睥睨对方，带着让所有认识他的人都会感到陌生的神情——他从来不是这种人——居高临下地，罗伊斯搞不懂自己，他只机械地操弄着发情的omega，他要看他陷入他给予的一切：情欲、性爱，或者别的什么更加私密的东西。

梅苏特发烫的身体欢迎来自alpha的侵犯，吸得很紧，以至于马尔科几次停下来让他放松点。

“不要吸得这么紧，是想让我射在里面吗？”梅苏特听到对方这样说。

光滑的木地板早就被omega的体温温热了一片。他浑身出了一层薄汗，摸上去滑腻腻的，之前被雪打湿过额发再次被汗水湿成一片，他感觉到罗伊斯帮他撩开一边的头发，只为了方便自己看清他的表情。

梅苏特的头脑已经被情欲浸透，宛如一团棉花，吸饱了水，沉甸甸的，昏沉沉的，酒精助长了欲火，他浑身发烫，连嗓子都嘶哑了，发情期支配了他，这是omega生理上无法抗拒的，被荷尔蒙控制，他渴望被标记，被侵犯，尤其当这种侵犯来自一位alpha时他的身体叫嚣着的渴望更盛。梅苏特半阖着眼，下意识挣开一只手去推覆在身上的人，却用不上力气，干脆撑在上面借力让自己好受一些。

他认不清侵犯自己的到底是谁，对方给他的压迫感太强，让他快要喘不过气来。这不可能是萨米。

这不可能是萨米，记忆里的萨米从来不会给他这样的压迫感，仿佛要将人拆吃入腹的错觉。梅苏特想。他无法逃脱对方给自己的快感，身体也不愿意逃开，对于这场性爱甘之如饴。

梅苏特抓紧了罗伊斯的衣襟，他手心的汗水把衣料弄成皱巴巴的的一团，马尔科很用力地挺入再抽出，他抽出得很慢，有意要让omega体验到阴茎退出他身体的过程，湿热的甬道搅紧吸着他挽留他。然而马尔科还是将自己的完全抽了出去，换上手指在穴口轻轻划圈，每次只插入一小节再拔出来，惹得梅苏特闷哼几下扭动腰试图让他插进来。

发情期的欲望来得猛烈，厄齐尔很快就不再满足于这样的刺激，他的身体不自觉地往后迎合马尔科的动作，直到对方再度将性器推进他的身体，他嘴边渐渐流出一阵一阵的呻吟声，这个反应很大地取悦了罗伊斯，他不住地啃噬梅苏特的嘴唇，两具身体严丝合缝地贴在一起，他们的呼吸交缠，罗伊斯扶起他的双腿架在肩上抽送，他想到很多年前的那个夜晚，想到躺在病床上的梅苏特，也是散发着这样美好诱人的香味。

将手扣在梅苏特头顶上，罗伊斯开始自己的攻势，梅苏特的身体都快被叠起来，这样的姿势让他更加敏感地收缩着后穴，却被认为那是淫荡的标志，alpha发着狠地操他，恨不得把对方揉进自己的身体里。

当初也是这样……罗伊斯看着梅苏特发红的眼眶想到了过去，那一次梅苏特也是这样满脸潮红地看他，他的耳际、手腕都散发出新鲜的香味，整个人像是从水里捞出来一样浑身被汗水湿透。他记得护士给对方注射透明的药液，梅苏特宛如失去意识一样任由她摆布，也记得那次自己被梅苏特勾起的情欲，一点火星在内心深处跳动着，点燃起更多的想法，留下的却只有一片狼藉，那时的他和现在并没有什么不同，alpha的情欲更大的不过是占有欲在作怪。

从回忆里抽回思绪来，他的动作给予梅苏特的欲望和痛苦在他身体里做拉锯战，疼痛在积累的同时快感也在攀升，梅苏特只能抓紧了罗伊斯的衣服被动承受，意识快要脱离躯体，身体变成了承载快感的容器，他昏昏沉沉的，满脑子胡思乱想，回忆如同走马灯在眼前闪过，他看到这么多的人和事，然而在脑海深处只有一个人的身影可以看清。

梅苏特在黑暗中追上去，那个人在不远处逆光站着，他迈开步伐却怎么也无法抓住他，他哭着喊着叫他的名字，对方置若罔闻，头也不回地离开他，他被困在了原地，无论怎么奔跑都是徒劳。

罗伊斯诧异于厄齐尔的顺从，他顺从地接受马尔科的一切举动，无论是疼痛的性爱亦或者是别的爱抚都好他只紧闭着双眼，乖得犹如一只小猫，但当马尔科低下头去吻他时，他发现了梅苏特的小秘密。

梅苏特在叫萨米的名字，一遍又一遍。

马尔科停下了所有的动作，那一瞬间他感觉自己身上所有的力气都被抽去了，只有无力感充斥着他的身体，他没有办法再自欺欺人地做下去，这一场性爱没有人得到了享受，他们都被痛苦折磨得遍体鳞伤，他伸手捂住梅苏特的嘴阻止他继续发出让他心碎的声音，罗伊斯把人抱紧，捧着梅苏特的手亲了数下，梅苏特没有再出声，但他的身体依旧做出良好的反应，马尔科曾经觉得他们俩在某些方面很相似，而事实也证明了确实如此，他们都有自己的倔强和固执，也因为这样才会把对方、把自己都折磨得心碎。

之后的性爱无法再用任何美好的词汇去形容，最后马尔科近乎是以一个强硬的态度侵入了omega的生殖腔射在了里面，梅苏特即使被射了满满一肚子也不做出除了轻微挣扎以外的反应，今天的他实在是太过疲倦。

帮两人收拾干净倒在床上时罗伊斯搂住了梅苏特的腰部，性爱之后的omega浑身瘫软，像一个柔软的布娃娃，他抱着对方，卧室里一片昏暗，只有接近窗台的地方洒下柔雾一样的月光，梅苏特躺在那里，他的黑发散乱，头陷在足够柔软的枕头里，周围很安静，他这幅模样给了马尔科一点安慰，至少在自己曾经不切实际的幻想里，梅苏特就像这样躺在他身边。

他们做爱，他们接吻，他们同床共枕，却不是情侣，甚至比原本情侣的预想差了十万八千里。

罗伊斯阖上眼，以梦境迎接过去一天疲惫不堪的自己。

 

Tbc.

 

By:一号机


	5. Chapter 5

05.

人生有大苦，求不得，放不下。爱而不得，喜欢的人又时时在身边，这种痛会持续折磨一个人，这种过程能让人疯狂。

整一夜里马尔科都没睡安稳，睡梦里闪过很多过往生活的碎片，他几乎是在半梦半醒的状态下勉强睡了一夜。梦境中的一切都蒙上一层雾蒙蒙的光，在脑海里显得那么明亮，第二天醒来时罗伊斯甚至没分清自己在现实中醒来还是仍然在睡梦中，他用短信给自己和梅苏特请了假，看着睡在身边的omega，罗伊斯认真地端详着他。

晨光里梅苏特依旧在睡着，他睡得很沉，呼吸平稳，马尔科支起手臂撑着脑袋侧头看他，看他睫毛轻颤，看他呼吸间鼻翼翕动，如果两人这样的关系可以一直保持，那该有多好。但罗伊斯知道自己不过是白日做梦，他轻手轻脚地躺下去接近他，把人搂近些，闭上眼睛再度睡了过去。

接下来的三天里他们像一对普通的情侣，又或者是床伴一样生活着，相拥而眠，omega情动时他们做爱，罗伊斯给对方舒适的性爱体验，偶尔他们会接吻，会在做完之后一起清洁一起做饭，梅苏特一扫之前的颓态，他重新变回了“正常的”他，以无谓和内敛对待身边的事物。仿佛赫迪拉这个人从未出现在他的生命轨迹中，他也从没有这样坦荡地交付自己的真心与情感。

然而在罗伊斯看来，那一夜的梅苏特仍在，只不过他躲在了那副躯体的深处，在他身体里某个黑暗又柔软的角落，厄齐尔静静地蜷在那，他不作声，也不试图去反抗表面的自己，他只静静的，静静的。

梅苏特没有过问自己的假期情况，他理所当然地在罗伊斯家住了三天。

窗外覆盖了新雪，积雪又被雨水淋化，在化雪最冷的时候，梅苏特的发情期结束，收拾东西离开了。

不知是抱着逃避的心态，还是别的什么，罗伊斯向克洛泽请了一个月的假，起初他只想呆在家里，但家里梅苏特留下的气息无处不在，就算他进行了大扫除、更换了新的床品，他还是会想起和omega共度的那几天。他开始去酒吧，不止是为了喝酒，但凡有人搭讪他都来者不拒，无论如何两人的关系又仅仅止步于喝酒。

在家中相当自由地过了一段时间之后罗伊斯才开始正视自己的状态，他停止一切出外享乐的行为，按照平时的时间表调整自己，直到一个月的假期结束，马尔科像没事人一样回去上班。

在上班的第一天两人就在停车场相遇，明知道这样的事情是无法避免的，但马尔科不免还是有点不自在，当然对方也一样。梅苏特和驾驶座上的人吻别，从车子里下来，罗伊斯不动声色地扫了一眼驾驶座上的人，心中断然明白了一切。

驾驶座上坐着的，是赫迪拉。

两人就这么在电梯门前呆立着，不打招呼也不说别的话，像两个陌生人一样，脚步声从身后传来，同时传来的还有萨米说话的声音。

“梅斯，你的围巾带上，不然又要感冒了……”赫迪拉从后面把围巾绕在梅苏特的脖子上，“嘿，马尔科，听说你放了一个月的假期？”

“萨米，好久不见。”罗伊斯控制自己扯出一个笑容，“放了一个月，之前忙得没时间休息，更何况这鬼天气也太冷了。”

赫迪拉久违见到老朋友，正想继续说几句，梅苏特立刻打断了：“萨米，你上班要迟到了。”

对方低头看了一下自己手腕上的手表，没办法地笑道：“好吧，有空出来聚聚，喝个酒什么的。”

“都看你时间。”

“亲爱的晚上见。”赫迪拉临走前亲了亲梅苏特的耳朵。

梅苏特半张脸埋在萨米的围巾里：“晚上见。”

又等了一阵电梯才从楼上下来，乘上电梯后的两人更加冷漠，他们不说话，当然也没什么好说的，一个月前发生过的事就像一场荒诞的喜剧片，必须用尴尬和反复无常才能充实剧本，取悦观众。

不就是一个人失恋找朋友上床又和前任复合嘛，罗伊斯想。他不在乎梅苏特为什么会和赫迪拉在一起，怎么和赫迪拉在一起的，他只是觉得厌烦了，厌烦这样的状态。

该是时候要认真地谈一场恋爱了。在跨出电梯那一刻，罗伊斯心里冒出来这么一个念头。

不浪费时间在不可能的人、事物身上，不妄想爱情会自己找上门来，他长这么大还没好好谈过一场恋爱呢，不需要付出这么多就能得到回报，找一个有好感的人，对方不必这么喜欢自己也可以，只要双方配合能够回报付出的感情就好。

这是公平的交易，你来我往，双方得益。

这么长的时间里他已然习惯了当一个旁观者，要是有人问他是梅苏特要求他如何爱自己的吗？那么答案肯定是否定的。罗伊斯一厢情愿地暗恋对方，自以为是地不说出口，他不要求梅苏特什么，同样的梅苏特也从没有立场要求他什么，只是偶尔亲昵的肢体接触、聊起朋友间会聊的事情便热火朝天、对方会记得自己的喜好……两人之间的一个微妙的平衡让马尔科沉浸于中。

说白了，自己只是想把多余的感情找一个寄托，好让那些乱七八糟的东西不会打扰到自己。

但他找错了人。

他把自己易燃易碎的情感打包成一个包裹，不顾梅苏特的想法寄存在他那里，诚然梅苏特不是一个好的包裹寄放处，他自己也不是什么好的主人，他对那些杂乱无章的感情无从下手，只能囫囵地打了个包把棘手的麻烦抛给了他人，现在他又站在一个受害者的道德制高点上，试图去批判梅苏特，试图让对方对他产生负罪感。

凭什么？

从头到尾，他都没有问过梅苏特到底要不要他的感情。

 

下班的时候罗伊斯从自己办公室的落地窗看到了楼下停着赫迪拉的车子。

慕尼黑下着雨夹雪，梅苏特和早上一样把半张脸埋在围巾里，赫迪拉的车就停在公司门口等他上车，他打开车门和他说了几句话，低下身子上了车。

车里的暖气开得足，梅苏特的脸一下子被暖气吹得泛红，赫迪拉用空出来的手去蹭梅苏特冻僵的脸，男人温热又粗糙的皮肤蹭在冰凉的脸颊上，一切都是熟悉的感觉。

“这么冷，冻坏了吧。”萨米又去握梅苏特的手，他向来不爱带手套，冬季不免被冻得骨节泛白，从皮肉到骨子里都是凉的，连流通的血液也被影响。

“还好，晚上吃什么？”梅苏特任由对方握住自己的手捂着，赫迪拉的手干燥又温暖，他勾住他的一根手指玩弄起来，玩了一阵，又得寸进尺地去搔弄对方的手心，用指甲轻轻地刮擦。

赫迪拉被逗笑了，捏了捏恋人的手，抽回自己的放在方向盘上。

“随你喜欢，你想吃什么？”

梅苏特没有回应，扭头看自己边上的车窗，因车内外的温差，车窗上蒙上了一层白蒙蒙的水雾，他伸出一根手指在上面写上Sami，又在下面写了个Mesut，水滴顺着被手指划过的痕迹往下流，透过干净的笔画，梅苏特看到了窗外倒退的风景，也看到了映在玻璃上自己的脸。

内心无缘无故地泛起一阵烦躁，很快又被压了下去，梅苏特停了半晌，猛地擦掉了玻璃上的笔画，徒留车窗上一大块斑驳。

一开始在一起的“随你喜欢”是体贴、是温柔，不知从什么时候开始，梅苏特就对萨米的这种温柔感到疲惫。萨米从来关心他要什么，却从来不透露自己的喜好。

一开始梅苏特享受这样的体贴，但时间久了，他疲惫于去猜测对方的喜好，他害怕萨米一直以来是一昧地迁就自己，虽然事实证明就是如此。赫迪拉的确很体贴，他处处为梅苏特着想，体贴他，然而他没想过梅苏特也想要像他对自己好那样对他好，给他同等的感情回馈。

很多话梅苏特当初问不出口，现在却也懒得问了。

 

Tbc.

 

By:一号机


	6. Chapter 6

06.

 

两人的复合不像过往电影中的那种在喜爱的咖啡厅中偶遇之类的老套情节。梅苏特回到家里把自己洗了个干净，又一一将萨米的东西都收拾起来，他把屋子里所有的地方都检查仔细，柜子里，床底下，生怕落下一个小物件引自己伤心。到头来整理出一大箱子，发短信让对方来拿走。

赫迪拉的回复却是：“我们能不能重新开始？”

梅苏特握着手机看那行字，屏幕的白光凝在他眼里，他眨眨眼舒缓让被光刺痛的眼睛，眨得太用力，倒把眼泪也一同逼出来。这算什么？

当断则断，他决意不再去回复赫迪拉，将注意力摆在别的事物上，查看工作报表，读一本书，只要脑子停下来他就会想萨米。本以为所有东西都收拾妥当，没想到临睡前翻开床头看到一半的大部头，里头夹着有赫迪拉笔记的便利贴，大概是之前萨米随手记下一些无关紧要的事，他又随手把便利贴撕下来夹进书里。

于是这个夜晚变得分外难熬，他们在一起时也不常在对方家里留宿，结婚前给对方足够的私人空间是他们共有的体贴，理应习惯了一个人，如今真正分开了却格外想念。梅苏特点开对话框又退出来，反反复复地，只为看那一行字。萨米之后没有再发信息过来，梅苏特深知他有足够耐心等待屏幕那端未知的答复，他像是优秀的猎人，一有风吹草动就能捕获猎物。

从一开始他就陷入陷阱里了，梅苏特有一百种不与对方接触的方法把赫迪拉的物什交还回去，无论是用物流寄还是放在他公司前台都比发短信要好一万倍。他就是潜意识里还想给自己一个和对方见面的机会罢了。

短信发出去的一瞬间，赫迪拉已经吃死了他不舍得自己。这个高大的斯图加特后裔并不像表面看上去那样温和无害。

远端的天幕逐渐亮了，但夜色在窗外仍然浓得化不开。曾有心理学说表明深夜人总是会冲动做事，但在这样的冬夜似乎任何行动都是可以被原谅的，梅苏特心想。

更何况这个举动看起来并不会给他带来更多的悔恨。

第二天萨米带着新买的地毯登门拜访，像过去一样，他向梅苏特展示自己精心挑选的织物，和他一起动手铺在沙发前，alpha明白他对纺织品触感要求之高，买来的自然也是最合他心水的。梅苏特赤脚踩上去时赫迪拉从背后给他黑乎乎的发顶一个吻。

“谢谢。”厄齐尔别过头去看身后的人，

高大的alpha低头再度吻了他的耳朵：“你喜欢就好。”

 

仿佛是为了确定两人重归就好，赫迪拉当晚留宿在梅苏特家中，他们早早地洗漱，不去看手机，把一整天的时间留给对方。梅苏特洗澡后整个人散发着热烘烘的气息，被萨米抱进怀里擦头发，水滴下来濡湿了睡衣，动作间他隐约看到萨米的脸，一时又被毛巾遮住，看不见了。

萨米隔着毛巾揉擦omega的耳朵，力度很轻，但梅苏特尖尖的耳朵依旧泛起红晕，揉搓过的耳廓充血，发热，很快连他眼周都铺上了一层淡红。赫迪拉直接上手去碰，去捏那块脆生生的软骨，梅苏特侧头由着他的动作，干脆将头歪靠在他手上，合上双眼。

这个动作引起了赫迪拉亲吻他的欲望，当然他也这么做了，alpha扶着他的后颈亲吻他的嘴唇，梅苏特的口腔里还有洗漱后牙膏残留的薄荷味道，凉凉的。他吻遍omega的薄唇，又伸舌头去撬开牙关，啧啧地吮吸着，彼此的呼吸交缠。

怀里的梅苏特美好且温顺，他的手抵在赫迪拉肩上，沐浴后的身体即使透过一层衣物也依旧热度逼人，手指不安地攥紧又松开，来回几下。梅苏特整个人贴在赫迪拉身上，顺从地抬头，接受对方或亲吻，或轻咬的动作。

情动的omega下意识散出味道来，赫迪拉闻到葡萄柚的香气，新鲜的、多汁的，他的梅苏特闻起来很美味。

深吻持续下去，alpha的手也开始往别的地方探去，他隔着睡衣揉捏梅苏特的臀部和背部，用爱欲去表达自己的感情。两人都情动不已，赫迪拉低声问要不要做，但梅苏特拒绝了。

听到答复的萨米怔了怔，又说好。这也是赫迪拉一贯的作风，从不勉强，事事都顺着自己。他正想收手，梅苏特张嘴含住了他的手指，湿软的舌头缠上来，把手指舔得亮晶晶的。

那天晚上赫迪拉用手指就把omega玩弄得浑身发软，哭着高潮，他压在alpha身上，贴得很近，不住地舔他的嘴唇，渗出蜜液的后穴绞紧爱人的手指，腰身也塌下去。

作为回报，梅苏特赤裸着还在滴水的下半身跪下去为他口交，他将alpha的阴茎含得很深，在赫迪拉准备抽出来射在手里的时候，omega舌头刺激顶端，把所有体液都咽了下去，即使有很多都从他的嘴唇里溢出来，顺着下巴往外淌。

 

分开几天再度重逢的梅苏特更加粘人，总是抓紧一切空闲时间和他亲热，可相对的赫迪拉却觉得自己被疏远了，身体靠得再近，梅苏特的心也不在他身上，omega的主动没有起到作用，反而适得其反。赫迪拉只感觉当初那个一心一意看着他的梅苏特已经不在了，但他说不出口。

梅苏特像在急于证明什么，他建议萨米在他家常住下来，两人轮流开车送对方上班，下班后一起采购做饭，把生活经营得很有气氛。他们如同新婚燕尔的夫妇一样生活，甚至有几次赫迪拉看到梅苏特在关注杂志上的婚戒款式、适合新婚夫妇的婚房和omega备孕的讯息。他确实了解到对方的爱，赫迪拉默默地将结婚提上了日程。

虽说梅苏特有意备孕，但他一直拒绝赫迪拉的求欢，他总感到别扭，觉得分开过后看清了一些事情，赫迪拉并没有他想象中的那么爱他，梅苏特在短暂的生命轨迹里只爱过赫迪拉，他理所当然地觉得他们俩能一路走下去，像他们的父母、像隔壁邻居家的老夫妇一样。他把自己能给对方的都给了，可是对赫迪拉而言这些东西不过是可有可无的。梅苏特相信他们之间的爱情，只不过是赫迪拉给的不够深，不够多，无法满足他。

他感到不公平。爱人拒绝标记自己时他早该明白这样不对等的关系，仿佛是他的主动在这份感情里低人一等似的。

可是感情的事都是这样的，梅苏特告诉自己，也许萨米只是尊重自己，又也许他只是想给双方留足够的自由，爱情的事不就是这样你我互相迁就的么。

他们每日交换着亲密的吻，在外人眼中是模范的AO情侣，他们一同生活，同床共枕，只是两人都深知这份感情经过上次的分开已经碎了，即使修补得当也会留下深深的伤疤，那是心中的一根刺，扎在肉里，拔不出来，只能眼睁睁地看着它腐烂。

莫名的对峙持续了整整一个月，直到某天下班时赫迪拉小跑着下车接他，将梅苏特搂紧怀里抱得死紧，他变魔术一样从大衣口袋里掏出深蓝色的丝绒盒子，向梅苏特求婚。

“梅斯，结婚的事我想了很久，以前一直以为我们还没有准备好迎接彼此进入自己的人生，”赫迪拉顿了顿，雪花洋洋洒洒地落下来，他的身体是温暖的，真实的，“但是其实我知道这是自己多虑，就现在，答应我好吗？如果你不介意我们可以明天去办手续，无论如何先定下来。”

“定下来之后，孩子也好，搬家也好，我们一起去做，答应我好不好？”

梅苏特冻僵的手戴上新的婚戒，是他之前留意过的款式，素净的铂金上镶一颗钻石，简单又不至于显得过于随意。赫迪拉在这方面向来很用心。

不知是雪花落在嘴唇上，还是他们接了个吻，梅苏特的脸上一片冰凉。

 

Tbc.

 

By：一号机


	7. Chapter 7

07.

 

还没有进门两人就热烈地吻到一起，赫迪拉扯着他的衣服把人扯进屋子里，他从下抱起厄齐尔抵在门上，梅苏特的腿搭在他腰间，屋子里没开暖气，但两人的身体都热得像火烧一样，赫迪拉冰冷的手伸进omega的衣服底下爱抚他滚烫的肌肤。

梅苏特整个人挂在他身上，任由萨米掐着他的乳首揉捏，他的动作因为急切而粗鲁，情欲汹涌而来，梅苏特主动脱下上衣方便他动作，赫迪拉舔吻他挺立的乳尖，吮吸的感觉让omega更舒服了。他挺胸送出自己的敏感带，在这些刺激下他已经陷入被动发情，身体愈发敏感，后穴也开始分泌有助于性爱的体液。

赫迪拉单手托起爱人的臀部，另一只手利落地解开两人的裤子，他硬得发疼，顶端抵着omega又湿又热的穴口来回磨蹭，甜腻的鼻音不住地从梅苏特嘴里泄出来，在耳边催他快点进来。

浓郁的信息素充满了这间屋子，他们俩的味道交织在一起，赫迪拉在梅苏特的脖子附近不停落下温热的吻，嗅着那股清新的葡萄柚香气。

“萨米、萨米……”梅苏特低头向他索吻，欲火烧断了自己最后的理智，许久没有经历过性爱的身体既敏感又放荡，湿润的穴口吸吮火热的顶端，萨米缓慢地推进去一些又退出来，如此来回几次，惹得梅苏特发出阵阵的呜咽，他的嗓音沙哑，每一声呻吟都在挑拨alpha的性欲。

梅苏特的呻吟声越来越大，他叫萨米快点进来，后穴叫嚣着欲求不满，腰部也扭动迎合起对方的动作。赫迪拉满足了他，火热的阴茎顶到深处，omega被刺激出眼泪，再也压抑不下喉咙里的叫床声。

 

交合的水声回荡在屋子里，梅苏特面朝下伏在沙发上接受身后人的顶弄，萨米每一下都顶得很深，厄齐尔几乎觉得自己要被完全贯穿，火热的性器满足了他又带来丝丝缕缕的疼痛。融化的蜡一般的欲望包裹住他们俩。被进入得太深，这样不可控的、庞大的快感让梅苏特感到恐惧，他往前躲去却被赫迪拉扣住他的腰胯拉向自己，这一下赫迪拉的阴茎撞上了omega的生殖腔口，他抽抽搭搭地落下泪来，头埋在臂弯里叫alpha的名字。

泥泞的穴口紧紧地咬住alpha的性器，每一次进入都能听到囊袋拍打臀肉的色情声响。

“嗯、萨米……啊……”omega不停发出甜蜜的叫声，他被操得浑身发软，后穴更是湿软的不像话。

“梅斯，叫出来。让我标记你，好不好？”赫迪拉说着，腰部一个深顶，抵着最要命的那点摩擦，甬道内不断分泌出淫水用作润滑，羞耻的水声和omega的呻吟声混杂在一起。

“好，萨米、嗯……”梅苏特的手向后伸去，抓着赫迪拉的不放，“……标记我。”

赫迪拉就着这个姿势把人翻了个身，梅苏特的双腿挂在他肩上，随他的顶弄摇晃起来，承受对方给予自己的一切欢愉。

一波又一波快感淹没了他们，接吻间梅苏特发淫荡的、猫咪一样的呻吟，汗水浸湿的黑发黏在脸上，眼周和耳尖都因为性爱染上一层红晕，皮肤也发着烫，像发烧一样。

梅苏特双手搂紧赫迪拉的脖子，额头抵着对方的，他竭力睁大眼睛看向近在咫尺爱人的双眼，赫迪拉的眼中有欲望也有满溢而出的爱意，这是梅苏特一生中最最幸福的时刻，他感受到爱人的占有，alpha在性爱中宣示主权，在他身上烙下独属于自己的印记。

阴茎的顶端强硬地顶上了omega的生殖腔，那一块软肉敏感且细嫩，每次触碰都让梅苏特发出一声鼻音，里面也涌出一波蜜液，他塌下腰身以便alpha更好地侵犯自己，抽插间交合的地方早已湿得滴水，甬道一下一下地咬紧。赫迪拉凑近咬住梅苏特侧颈的腺体，性器在他体内成结。

“萨米，我好爱你。”梅苏特哭哑了嗓子，“我爱你。”

赫迪拉的犬齿咬破腺体表面的皮肤注入自己的信息素，舌尖舔去伤口处的血液，在那处附近轻吻：“我也爱你。”

我很开心，真的。梅苏特在心里说。他被幸福感冲昏了头脑，现在身边的一切就像一个完美的幻觉：答应求婚，被爱人标记，酣畅淋漓的性爱。

厄齐尔大口喘息，他用力搂住爱人，无名指上的戒指在昏黄灯光下闪闪发亮。

性爱过后两人渐渐冷静下来，赫迪拉不停亲吻梅苏特发烫的皮肤，留下深深浅浅的吻痕，梅苏特被操得不用手碰前面就射了，浓白的精液沾湿两人的腹部，他深呼吸平复自己，胸膛也跟着起伏。

赫迪拉俯下身深深地吻着他，手指还不停抚弄梅苏特的乳尖为他延长快感。

“我爱你。”他的alpha低声道。

“我也是。”来自盖尔森基兴的德国人笑起来。

 

订婚后梅苏特的心情确实变好许多，他周身的气氛完全改变了，虽然表面上的变化不大，但从语气表情这些细节里能看出他的欢愉。休息日里赫迪拉积极地载他去看房子、试礼服，两人一起去做结婚的准备。

比起分手前，现在他们的感情反而更上一层。他们对彼此的选择很满意，不仅生活上，连关于婚姻的看法都相当一致，婚礼也正式筹备起来，赫迪拉发现自己对结婚的期待值越来越高，他期待和梅苏特以夫妻的身份一起生活，也开始期待梅苏特怀孕。

本来结婚就是一件让人如此快乐的事。这意味着他们不再只是情侣，而是更为亲密的关系，可以真正组建自己的一个家庭，拥有流着他们血液的孩子们。

这段日子里梅苏特一直沉浸在幸福感中，他们戴上新的婚戒，向身边的亲朋好友公布了准备结婚的讯息，接受大家祝福的回应。

两人之间洋溢着即将迎来新生活的甜蜜，连逛街也时时想着婚礼的事，这样东西也许新居用得上，那样东西是新婚应该采购的，也不管需不需要，全都塞进购物袋里，到家清点时才发现两个人买满了一车新玩意儿。

他们笑话对方做的太过好笑，也笑话自己，即使还没有办手续，但两人俨然是新婚夫妇的模样了，在家中会莫名因为一个对视而笑闹起来，过往诸多的不愉快早已被抛之脑后，完全不记得了。

面临巨大的快乐时也不得不直面自己过去犯下的错，当罗伊斯结束假期回到公司，梅苏特第一天就猝不及防地和赫迪拉撞上了他，这件事让梅苏特回想起之前不堪的自己和那三天荒唐的发情期。梅苏特知道那都是自己的错才把马尔科拖下水，人类的情感一向是这样难懂，他不知道自己该用什么样的态度面对自己的这位朋友，在那之后他隐约感觉到马尔科对自己的感情并不是他记忆里的友情，那些微妙的越界感让他不知所措，也不知道要如何向自己、向赫迪拉解释。

重遇马尔科宛如当面的一盆冷水泼来，冲淡了梅苏特目前的幸福感。

之前上天一下给他太多的美满，现在倒好，他一边暗自生着自己的气一边被煎熬，和马尔科上过床的事实让他难堪。他们确实逾越了友情的界限，发生了不该有的肉体关系，这不可以怪马尔科，就和“一个巴掌拍不响”道理一样，若不是他主动，罗伊斯也不会跨出那一步，事到如今他也只能尽量避免和对方正面接触。

幸而公司里传闻罗伊斯找到了新的约会对象，有不少传言溜进梅苏特的耳朵里，他松一口气的同时也感叹对方抽身之快，也许只有自己把那三天当作大事，是自己自作多情了。他几乎是立刻从沮丧与不安中解脱出来，逼迫自己只去想萨米和结婚的事，这些事使他好受许多。

每天下班和赫迪拉在车里总会聊起来，偶尔聊到了马尔科和他的新情人时萨米还会有些诧异。

“这是我第一次听说他居然在约会。”赫迪拉坐在副驾驶上处理文件。

“嗯，是吧。”

“你有见过吗，或者听说什么传闻？”

梅苏特不满：“你怎么在意起这些事了。”

“难道你不好奇吗，老朋友这么多年第一个约会对象。”萨米的目光从电脑屏幕上移开。

“马尔科把人藏得死死的，我哪能见到，”梅苏特打亮方向灯，“不说他了。上次的中介给了我电话，这周周末可以去看那套房子。”

“那我们就去吧，早一点定下来早点搬家，”赫迪拉凑近小声地开口，“不要耽误你的备孕。”

梅苏特笑了起来。

 

 

Tbc.

 

 

By:一号机


	8. Chapter 8

08.

 

收到赫迪拉的派对邀请时马尔科犹豫了一下，还是决定赴约，尽管他内心深处认为自己应该避免和梅苏特遇见，但从道理上，罗伊斯明白自己不去反而会引得人注意。

在同一间公司总是免不了见面，罗伊斯总是避免自己过度留意omega，关于赫迪拉和他的婚讯自己作为好友之一也是早早被通知，自己的冷静出乎意料之外。又像理应如此一样，他不过是他们感情中间的一个小插曲罢了，罗伊斯断不会认为上过床梅苏特就应该在一起，也不会想去揭发他们俩之间的关系、以此要挟omega。

他没有这个资格这样做，那晚梅苏特的主动确实给了他一线希望，但马尔科也明白那是人在一个极端情况下做出的错误决定。omega的身体热情只是出于本能，那是荷尔蒙支配下的人类，那晚昏暗灯光下梅苏特充满情欲的脸给了他很多错觉，满足了他许多的幻想。

派对定在酒吧的包厢，作为主角的梅苏特和萨米位于最中央，身边坐着的都是他们大学时期的好友，罗伊斯自然也认识，他和人们打招呼，却在离梅苏特最远的位置落座。

偏冷的灯光下梅苏特端着杯子和一旁的德拉克斯勒说话，他认真地听，脸上挂着熟悉的笑容，偶尔会回应一句什么然后和对方一起笑出声。罗伊斯看到他手上的戒指，闪亮的，不可忽视。

他的梅苏特又回来了，那个有点幼稚，时而又会板起脸的小鲷鱼。罗伊斯边和格策说话边注意那头，记忆中一个月前方的他和现在的完全对不上号，现在的梅苏特浑身洋溢着愉快的气氛，连眼神都是热烈的，之前无谓的样子已经不见踪影。

马尔科总是喜欢这样的他，耀眼的、快乐的，年少的他就是被这样的梅苏特吸引着，他自信且对朋友真心，他们并肩征服赛场。少年的情感总让人捉摸不透，他一意孤行地爱着他，直到现在也不肯轻易放弃，仿佛没有了那份感情他就不再是马尔科•罗伊斯一样，不过这都只是他的不适应而已。他尚未适应一个不爱着梅苏特•厄齐尔的自己，这个他霸占罗伊斯的人生太久太久，久到他忘了自己。

话题最开始总是围绕主角，随着大家的酒意渐浓便转移到他人身上，类如已婚的克洛泽也无法逃避被讨论的境地。罗伊斯也喝了不少，不知是谁第一个起哄他的约会对象，马尔科猝不及防地就被推上了话题的中心，喝醉的好友们七嘴八舌地问他的恋人，甚至有人叫他把人约出来——他们要好好瞧瞧罗伊斯第一次恋爱的对象是什么样的人。

“他很忙。”罗伊斯把柠檬汁兑进酒杯里，“而且他不喜欢吵闹。”

“骗人——”马里奥叫得最大声。

“说真的，他不喜欢吵闹，”罗伊斯的脑袋被酒精弄得有些醺醺然，“况且我觉得他不这么喜欢我。”

“切，这算什么！”人们的嘘声此起彼伏。

马尔科笑笑，目光落在空气中的某处：“他真的不这么喜欢我，不过慢慢来，还有时间。”

梅苏特坐在原处看他，罗伊斯的话让他的心脏莫名停跳了一瞬，每个字都仿佛一把小锤，“当当”地敲打着他的心，震得他满心慌张。

他不知道该不该相信马尔科的话，或许他真的找到了一位“不怎么喜欢他却尚有机会”的恋人，对于自己，梅苏特总怀疑自己的自我意识过剩，误会了些什么。但他刚才看得分明，马尔科的目光在自己脸上停留了一阵才移开，对方碧绿的眼睛有一种猫一样的感觉，这让他感觉非常不妙。

话题很快就转移到下一个人身上，梅苏特找了个借口出去吹风，他进卫生间用水洗了一把脸，看着镜子里自己水淋淋的脸，竟然一时之间不认得了。虽然定下了婚约，但他的情感经历已经完全被改变，他不可以埋怨赫迪拉又或者别的什么人，只是人的改变往往只需要一瞬间。梅苏特跌跌撞撞地和赫迪拉走到这一步，一路上碰着了、跌着了，感情在身上留下大大小小的伤口，他可以不在乎，却做不到把它们当作不曾发生。

他又抹了把脸，让自己看上去不要这么狼狈。真是说出来也不会有人相信，就在刚才他还和未婚夫喜气洋洋地和朋友们宣布婚讯，现在却躲在卫生间里怀疑自己的决定是否正确。梅苏特无疑是很爱萨米的，但脑子不可控地往最坏的方向想——诚然，他并不是一个悲观主义者。

袖子被顺着流下的水浸湿半截，冰凉凉地贴着皮肤，梅苏特低头把湿的地方整整齐齐地卷起来，又抬头看一眼镜子，镜子里的自己朝镜子外的自己眨眨眼。

离开卫生间，梅苏特正撞上在露台抽烟的人，一头显眼的金发，是罗伊斯。

对方听到动静回过头看他，夜色里他问他要不要抽烟。omega忽然什么也不想再管了，他上前去拒绝了马尔科的香烟，却停在他身边，一起无言地望着漆黑一片的夜色，翻涌的风灌进他的衣领里、他的指间。如此强烈的风，挟带着云，从天幕的一侧奔向无尽的未来。

罗伊斯沉默着抽完剩下的半截烟草，他一手托着腮，另一只手将烟头掐灭在一旁的垃圾箱上，最后一口烟他吐得很慢，深吸进肺里，感受烟草带来的味道再吐出来。酒精和烟草的香味笼罩着alpha，双重作用之下他略微感到兴奋起来，罗伊斯抓乱自己的头发，冷风钻进他的心里，吹散了许多往事。

梅苏特欲言又止地看他。

马尔科偏过头看过去，梅苏特的手攥紧了栏杆，微凉的夜风卷起他的头发。

马尔科忽然很想吻他，想亲他被夜色浸润的脸颊，像所有情侣都会做的那样。

但他不能，因为他们从来都不是情侣。

罗伊斯都明白的，他只是抱有侥幸心理，像赌徒不到最后骰盅被揭开那一刻仍旧相信自己会赢那般，他也一直相信自己会拥有这样一个赢的机会。

他只是伸手捏了捏厄齐尔的手，omega的手掌被没有温度低的栏杆凉了一块，没有多大力气。

 

那个夜晚之后横亘在两人之间的不安奇妙地化解了，转而代之的是视而不见。没有必要情况，厄齐尔和罗伊斯都把对方当透明人，他们从此毫无交集。

梅苏特将审批好的文件交给负责的下属，他回到办公室坐下，舒适的办公椅让他放松了许多，最近几天开始他的腰腹总是有些不太舒服，整个人也很疲惫，他也说不清是一种具体的什么感觉，以往从来没有试过这样。兴许只是感冒，梅苏特想，但是保险起见还是去医院做个检查。

他心里有一种隐隐的感觉正要冒出来，但更多的还是说不清道不明的预感，梅苏特撑着头休息了一阵，不管怎样工作还是要做好的，他逼迫自己打起干劲。

快下班时他发短信告诉萨米今晚需要晚一点到家，和克洛泽他们打了声招呼便独自驱车去医院。

“请问你有哪里不舒服？或者是什么状况？”

梅苏特一五一十地回答：“食欲不太好，总是容易累，感觉有些消化不良。”

医生停下打字的手：“你的第二性别是omega？有没有稳定的性伴侣？过去两周之前有过性行为吗？”

厄齐尔点点头，答道：“都有，请问？”

“我给你转个科室，去妇产科那边抽血做个hcg吧。”医生回头在键盘上敲敲打打，“恭喜你，很有可能是怀孕。”

 

Tbc.

 

By:一号机


	9. Chapter 9

09.

 

怀孕。这两个字一下把梅苏特吓得又惊又喜，他和赫迪拉都很喜欢孩子，为此他也备孕了很久，只希望幸运能快点光临他们，他曾想过很多很多，却没料到会这么快。梅苏特拿着体检单站在医院长廊里，根据提示他需要穿过一段玻璃长廊到对面的楼层，下午的慕尼黑可谓是阳光明媚，即使在这样的冬日里也有暖融融的太阳，阳光晒着梅苏特的身体，一股暖意从身体深处蔓延开来，他在玻璃墙壁边上伫立一会儿，手不禁去摸自己的腹部，明明这里还是平坦的，却可能已经住进一个小生命。

可不能高兴得太早，也有可能只是荷尔蒙导致的错觉，虽然梅苏特这么劝说自己、这样想着。但他无法停止自己的思绪往那个方向走，他实在是太想要一个孩子——他和萨米的孩子，这样的情节放在他们身上似乎完全合情合理。

跨过暖阳，梅苏特乖乖地在窗口前卷起袖子，冰凉的酒精擦过皮肤，针头刺入皮下抽出鲜红的血，他摁着伤口看医护人员给血液样本贴上标签放到采样盒里。医院里不见太阳，比刚才的走廊冰凉不少，omega被针扎的手臂麻辣辣的疼，他机械地压住那团棉球，思绪慢慢偏远了去，去想如果真的怀孕了该要怎么告诉赫迪拉呢？

电话未免不够正式，这是他们的第一个孩子，也将会陪伴两人结婚的日子，但要是见面又要等回家才行，那要耗上不少时间，他只想让爱人第一时间知道这个消息。真的有了孩子，那么家里人也要告知的，身边的朋友迟些也瞒不住，倒还不如早点和他们讲，被起哄就被起哄罢了。顺带着还能让这群损友早点准备礼物给宝宝。

周末看房子的事也要认真对待，要快点定下来，至少要多留出一间房间给宝宝，最好要带院子的，好让孩子长大了些也有地方活动……梅苏特摊开手臂，手指张合着，卷起袖子的皮肤有些发凉，他忍不住去想萨米知道消息后的反应，想着脸上也开始挂上笑意。

如果是女孩就好，他们俩都喜欢女孩儿，也不知道他们的孩子会更像父亲还是母亲，不是女儿，那男孩子像萨米就帅气了。只可惜他们俩发色瞳色相仿，光看这两个可是看不出更像谁。

伤口渐渐止血，厄齐尔仍沉浸在许多的想法中，想给宝宝采购些用品，他喜欢那些软软的玩偶，更想要给孩子准备更多，又想以后周末要抽出时间去做准备……公司那边也要打好招呼，就算月份大了他也可以在家办公，对工作并不会有太大的影响。他身边没有怀过孕的朋友，自己就是第一个，从前上课听说过怀孕的种种不适，学生时代走到现在，在之前赫迪拉和他从来都没有想过这么快要宝宝，复合后却忽然开始准备着怀孕的事情。

命运总是在最后眷顾他们，他们曾经分开又重新开始，现在怀上了孩子，那么结婚更是板上钉钉的事实，不能再更改。梅苏特觉得自己很幸运，他有爱人，订了婚，现在又如愿怀上了孕，虽然有些突然，但也不至于措手不及。

如此这般想了更多，梅苏特似乎已经忘记没有怀孕的可能，他一心认为自己肚子里有了赫迪拉的孩子，越想越多，内心饱胀着溢满了幸福，甚至不想去管体检报告，只想着回家和赫迪拉分享这份喜悦，恨不得立刻拉了人去办手续。

梅苏特静静地做了十多分钟，对面窗口推出来新的报告单，屏幕上也显示他的名字，厄齐尔几乎是弹似地站起来过去领走了那张薄薄的纸往旁边的就诊室走，手里的纸他扫上两眼，专业的指数看不太懂，只能交给医生去解释。

产科的医生态度和蔼，他接过体检单和屏幕上的检验报告对了对数，拿起笔齐刷刷地签上名字，这才抬头和桌子对面的梅苏特说话：“恭喜啊，你怀孕了呢，你的alpha呢？没有陪你过来么，建议之后的产检爸爸都要在场呀。”

梅苏特几乎不敢相信自己的耳朵，他笑着摸了摸自己的肚子，道：“今天我有些不舒服所以临时一个人来，之后都会叫上他过来的。”

“那么就再好不过了。”医生也被他的喜悦感染，他低头看看报告单，“孕期七周，不足两个月，胎儿很稳定，现在反应还小，可能之后会有些不舒服，下次带你的丈夫让他听一下注意事项，同时你也不能太过劳累，对宝宝不好……”

“确定是七周吗？”梅苏特打断对方的话。

“是，报告上清楚写着，刚满七周的。”医生递过那张报告单。

厄齐尔接过，好好地看周数，上面清清楚楚印着数字7，白纸黑字地敲定下事实。

怎么会是七周，梅苏特的脸色变得难看起来，七周时间，算上日子正好是萨米和他分开那段日子，那段时间只有一个alpha……

马尔科•罗伊斯。

这个名字让梅苏特半截身体都发凉，寒意不断从身体深处翻涌出来，把刚刚晒过太阳带来的暖意都驱走了。

梅苏特几乎不记得自己是怎么和医生找了个借口匆匆离开，omega的心在胸腔里“咚咚”跳着，但身上仍一点一点地凉下去。他跌坐在医院后花园的长椅上，阳光晒来却再也无法温暖他。怎么会呢，怎么能够呢？明明才放下了这桩事、这个人，明明一切正上了轨道，他和萨米就要结婚了啊。

他们走过多年岁月，又意外分开，好不容易和好，萨米打破冷战向自己求婚，他也答应对方，两人如同新婚夫妇一样生活着，期待全新的生活，现在好不容易到了这个地步。

omega的手掌隔着衣料贴上平坦的腹部，虽然还没有反应也没有显怀，但宝宝对他的影响超乎了梅苏特自己的想象。他期待有孩子，却盼来了不爱的人的血脉，梅苏特上下摩挲着那里，为什么会是马尔科的孩子呢，他为了赫迪拉备孕，却早在复合前就怀上了孕，他们不过是一时之间的意乱情迷，没想到会有这样的后果。那时的他浑浑噩噩的，大受打击又经历发情期，竟然事后连避孕措施也没有去做。现在想来，和萨米的性爱总是无法进入生殖腔、无法标记，应该也是因为生殖腔里早就有了宝宝，自己总以为是不在发情期成功率的缘故，从没有想过会是这样的后果。

之前分明还在想着和赫迪拉分享有孩子的喜讯，现在他再也没有这个心思了，这要他怎么和未婚夫解释呢？他们分开那几日里他就和别人上了床，怀上了那个alpha的孩子。那个人还是他们共同的老友。

一瞬间巨大的落差感宛如将梅苏特推下深渊，如果这是一场噩梦就好了，只要醒来，身边的人是萨米，肚子里也没有马尔科的宝宝，但这一切又是如此真实，让他无法承受。

梅苏特低头盯着自己的肚子看，似乎这样就能从噩梦中醒来。

无论如何，有了孩子，他注定会和罗伊斯纠缠着，再也理不清、分不开了。他不忍心，手指触摸到柔软的布料，走进医院时他满怀期待，对腹中的可能性充满深情，然而现在他又恨不得这都是假的，是一个荒唐的整蛊游戏，兴许下一秒就会有摄像机和主持人跳出来大喊“Surprise”。

但他坐着等了很久，才不得不承认，这就是事实，他确实怀孕了，但宝宝的父亲却是一个他再也不想见到的人。

梅苏特的心像被细线栓紧了，勒进肉里，破损的伤口源源不断地渗出血水，又疼又酸，他渴望和爱人有一个孩子，对现在肚子里的那个却根本提不上爱的心情。这太过残忍了。

 

 

Tbc.

 

By:一号机


	10. Chapter 10

10.

 

天边的火色愈烧愈旺，火势燎过一片天。梅苏特看着远处的天际，楼宇的剪影映在他眼中，他手里还捏着那张皱巴巴的体检单，现在对他来说这张纸宛如一张罪证，证据确凿地证明他的罪状。

他的脑海里一片放空，时间逐渐推移，晚饭后周围下楼散步的病患和家属们也越来越多，梅苏特孤独地坐在那里，看人影来来往往。

不知道用什么心情去面对这一切——赫迪拉，罗伊斯，还有肚子里的孩子。

梅苏特的双眼酸胀，却流不出眼泪来。

“请问，我可以坐在这里吗？”一个孕妇走近，她的声音礼貌且温柔，梅苏特看见她挺着的大肚子，忙不迭答应下来。

他看她扶着肚子坐下，月份大的孕肚像圆滚滚的山一样，梅苏特无法避免自己的视线在上面逡巡。

“你也是来产检吗？”对方好心地询问。

“……是。”除了是，他还能回答什么呢？

孕妇笑笑，不再问话，她的手像羽毛一样轻地抚摸自己的肚子，满是爱怜。

梅苏特不禁被她的温柔感染，嘴角微微上扬。

她侧着头专注地摸着肚子，长发垂在肚子上，偶尔低声嘀咕着什么，像是和肚子里的孩子说话。夕阳的光从她侧边投过来，在背光里她柔情如同一尊圣母像。

梅苏特看着她，想象怀孕的自己，想象着自己像这样向肚子里的孩子低声细语地说话。他的手按在腰腹部，身体透过衣料传来暖意。如果要留下这个孩子——马尔科的孩子——那么之后的自己也会是这幅样子，挺着大肚子，爱惜地摸着腹中的孩子。他对这种想象只觉得荒唐，又忽地感觉不知所措。

现在，就在自己的肚子里，那里怀着马尔科和他的孩子，他却在犹豫不决，不知道还拿孩子怎么办。无论是不要它亦或者留下，看起来都不是自己想要的结果。拿掉孩子这件事看上去轻巧，但他并不是铁血无情的人，做不到把“自己和马尔科上床、还怀上他的孩子”这件事轻易地抛之脑后、遗忘掉，然后迅速进入“和赫迪拉结婚生子”的角色。

梅苏特轻叹一声，这是一条生命，无论最后决定是如何，此时此刻，它存在着，它存在过。他讨厌不负责任的人，也讨厌自己成为那样的人，对于赫迪拉，他不知道该如何解释，虽然说那段时间他们俩确确实实分手了，自己和别人上床也不是什么出轨行为，但他依旧无法原谅自己。

因为一念之差，造成了这样的后果，梅苏特想要和爱人一起生育孩子，但他第一个宝宝却是不被祝福的孩子。马尔科也许不会知道他的存在，赫迪拉也不会知道，至于自己，更是对腹中的不抱有任何的爱意。

梅苏特成为了自己最讨厌的人，就算现在他拍案决定不留下这个胎儿，立刻就去拿掉，回家向萨米坦白一切，他相信对方虽然痛苦，但是还是会原谅他。

但这样，他辜负了萨米，也辜负了自己的曾经。他们的爱情从此再多了一个无法愈合的伤疤，更深更疼，万劫不复。梅苏特明白就算现在不要这个胎儿，他和萨米也回不到过去了。

他点亮屏幕无言地看着上面萨米和自己的合照。他们这样爱着对方，他却在无意中背叛了这份感情。

余光里身边的孕妇忽然低声地笑起来，他扭头，却看到那鼓鼓的肚子上一个小突起。

“在闹我。”对方善意地解释道，注意到梅苏特的眼神，她又说，“你想摸一下吗？”

“呃、可以吗？”

“来。”她抓过厄齐尔的手放在肚子上，梅苏特不敢用力，他的手是僵硬的，但手下的触感是如此新奇，虽然细微但确确实实存在，隔着肚子挪动的、胎儿的动作。

这是他第一次直观地感受到胎儿的生命力，尚未出生，还没睁开双眼看看这个世界就已经在肚子里施展拳脚，是活生生的生命。

摸了一阵，腹中的胎儿动静渐渐小下去，梅苏特也把手收了回来。

“四个月就会胎动了，一直闹到现在。”孕妇笑着。

梅苏特咀嚼着四个月这个时间，他的孩子不足两月，但再过两个月居然已经能感觉到它的动作，两个月时间对于成年人来说如此短暂，忙活一阵就过去了，没想到这样短的时间里胎儿就能如此惊人地成长。他忽然悲伤起来，无论大人间的关系如何，胎儿都不应该是牺牲品。

这不是爱，而是同情，他同情腹中的胎儿，同情它是没人喜爱的孩子，它还没出生就已经一无所有，连怀着孕的自己也对它没有多少感情。

如果要选，他至少想要当一个对孩子负责任的人。

孩子于他而言，是罪证，也是唯一赎罪的机会。

 

梅苏特把体检单撕碎丢进垃圾桶，在车上他想了很多，他想要这个孩子，也想要完美的爱情和婚姻。但贪婪的人最终总是一无所有的，只能做出割舍。

至少胎儿的事不能被马尔科知晓，他不想对方因为这个而被牵连、被绊住，这不公平，也不是梅苏特想要的结果。更况且他对马尔科就像对腹中的孩子一样，没有丝毫的可以称之为“爱”的东西。孩子只会把他们俩强行捆绑在一起，逼迫两个没有爱情的人一起共度余生比什么刑罚都要残忍。

到家把车停稳在车库中，梅苏特努力对着后视镜做了好久表情才确保自己不会露出马脚。

吃过饭的赫迪拉在家里等他，在omega进门后对方立刻关心地询问他的身体状况。

一切看上去与以前无异。

“只是一些小感冒。”梅苏特勉强地笑着。

赫迪拉帮他把脱下的外套挂在衣架上，又伸手试探他额头的温度：“有没有发烧？很难受吗？”

梅苏特不着痕迹地偏过头避开了这个亲昵的动作：“没有发烧，但是，抱歉，我很累，想好好睡一觉。”

他不想再接受萨米这样亲昵的接触，这样的动作总是让他心软。梅苏特很害怕，怕自己贪图这样不应该属于自己的温柔而不舍得离开萨米。

赫迪拉太好了。是他心里的完美情人，即使他们之间也会有争吵，以至于那次分手，梅苏特都知道自己的性格占据了很大的一部分原因。他怎么能够放弃这样好的爱人。可是他不得不这样做。

梅苏特说罢，逃似地躲进浴室把自己洗漱干净，抱着被子枕头进了次卧。

斯图加特后裔心疼地摸摸梅苏特的脸，帮他在床头准备好第二天会喝的水。

“晚安。”赫迪拉蹲在他床前，用温热的手掌轻抚他的额头。他的手掌温厚有力，安抚了梅苏特躁动不安的心。

在那一瞬间，梅苏特有股想和他坦白一切的冲动，但是他张了张嘴，最后什么也没能说出来。

他的爱人最后用手握了握他露在被子外的手掌。

萨米起身伸手去按门边的开关，床头的小夜灯应声而熄。

一片黑暗里，梅苏特用带着对方体温的手捂住了脸。

 

Tbc.

 

By：一号机


	11. Chapter 11

11.

睡梦中梅苏特的脑海里闪回了很多影像。他梦到大学时代的他们，那时候大家都不知道未来的轨迹会发展向哪出，他还能坦然地面对赫迪拉和罗伊斯不至于像现在这样无地自容。

世界上有这么多完美的、伟大的爱情故事，没有一个属于他们。

醒来时窗外的天已大亮，梅苏特睡眼惺忪地在次卧的床上醒来，浑身像被拆开重组一样酸痛不已，他翻了个身避开直射在床上的日光，喉咙烧过般灼疼。他伸手去够床头柜的玻璃杯，却失手反而打翻，碎了一地玻璃。

厄齐尔撑起上身看地上一地的狼藉，这是一个不好的预兆，他和萨米的感情终究会落得这个下场。故事的走向终究会完美符合墨菲定律。

在隔壁房听到动静的斯图加特后裔赶过来看omega的情况，他探了探梅苏特的额头温度，现在反而烧了起来，赫迪拉摸着他的脸让他先躺下休息，后者脸上没有什么表情，却还是听话地躺下。

赫迪拉收拾干净那块地方，问梅苏特要去医院还是吃点药。

“不了，我休息下就好。”梅苏特的嗓子哑透了，说话都有气无力，但心里还想着肚子里的孩子，他现在怀孕了，只怕吃药会对孩子不好，去医院反而会暴露这个事，梅苏特不想冒险。

但赫迪拉还是担心他，坚持想带梅苏特去医院。他开口劝说几句，梅苏特不耐烦地打断了他。

“都说不用了！”他说完才发觉自己语气不太好，赫迪拉的表情也有些僵硬，梅苏特只好又立刻换了语气，“……休息下就好，不至于去医院。”

赫迪拉无奈，只能先帮他准备好可能用到的药物和水放在柜顶，再三叮嘱他有事一定要给自己打电话。

梅苏特嗓子疼痛，不再说话，一个劲地点头答应，萨米吻过他，立刻离开去上班了。

一阵响动之后alpha离开了，房子里寂静无声，像个死气沉沉的坟墓，梅苏特躺在床上，只觉得身体里、胃里、心里翻涌的都是冰块一样僵硬又没有温度的东西。他的手无意识地抚着肚子，侧身蜷缩成一团，只想护住身体里的孩子。

他竟然无端端对赫迪拉发了脾气，其实谁都明白，自己不可能迁怒于任何人。肚子里的孩子是一个定时炸弹，一天不和萨米分开他就不可能安下心来，或迟或早都要和萨米说清楚的。

安静地躺了一会儿，omega身体上的不适加剧了内心的焦虑，梅苏特赤着脚下床回到主卧去，赫迪拉起床后把房间整理得很整洁。他扬开床上的被子钻到被窝里头去，赫迪拉离开不久，被子上、枕头上还能闻到alpha信息素的味道，温润的木质香很好地安抚了他的情绪，他在心里打着怎么向赫迪拉提出分手的腹稿，抱着alpha的被子睡着了。

 

浑浑噩噩地睡了一天，中途alpha几次来探过他的体温，厄齐尔在迷糊的半梦半醒里知道他来过，却不说什么。他决意要和alpha分开，眼前的一切美好生活注定只能成为他日后回忆中的一块拼图。梅苏特没有想过生下孩子之后会不会找一个别的情人，眼下他不再抱有这样无稽的想法。

发热在第二天就痊愈，但omega的嗓子仍然是火烧火燎一样的疼，他欺骗萨米说自己要去医院，却是独自开车去赴了房屋中介的约。

中介积极地给他介绍着房子的通风、朝向、交通，梅苏特低垂着眼一副爱理不理的样子。本来就是他们看好的房子，这次前来omega已经没有了之前的挑剔和兴奋，独自一人居住没什么好看的，只想着赶紧定下房子，好让他着手搬家的事。

他利落地付了首付款签下合同，办妥一切之后梅苏特傻傻地坐在面对后院的走廊上，地板干净得一尘不染，新房子空荡荡的，家徒四壁也没有人气，厄齐尔在脑海里想着要如何布置东西、勾勒家具的形象，又想之后这里会出现新生命的啼哭，内心才觉得有些宽慰。

以后只有你陪我相依为命了。梅苏特摸着肚子，内心朝那个还没有成型的胎儿说道。

 

当晚梅苏特就和斯图加特后裔摊了牌，他声音嘶哑，情绪也不好，言简意赅地说认为订婚是个错误，又说都是自己的错，是自己太过心急，他们根本都没有做好准备，不应该耽误对方一辈子。

赫迪拉一脸诧异，上来想拉他的手，梅苏特不动声色地躲开了。

“很抱歉，房子那边我已经看好了，明天、不，今天我就可以搬出去。”生病的omega气场虚弱，但赫迪拉完全无法开口反驳他。

“梅斯，怎么了？你是不是听到一些风言风语，还是有什么不开心的事。”他又严肃起来，“这种事不应该拿来开玩笑。”

梅苏特定定地看他，把赫迪拉的表情都看进眼里、心里，他忽然笑了一下，只一下就立刻收敛了。

“对不起。”梅苏特留下轻飘飘的一句话，拎着收拾好的行李箱离开了。

 

再度回归单身，明明只和赫迪拉同居了一个多月，梅苏特却觉得像过了半辈子、差点离不开他了。仅有的行李只能堪堪填满主卧的一半，剩下的东西都需要自己去补充。

他急着转换心情，逼迫自己出门，一路从家居部里选购着日后用得到的东西，把购物车堆得满满的。梅苏特推着购物车逛到隔壁的母婴区，架子上并排列着各种模样大小的玩偶，颜色各有各的好看。他忍不住拿下一个在手里揉捏几下，婴儿玩偶足够柔软，手感舒适，他想象着刚出生的孩子都要比这个玩偶小，不禁笑了笑，把那只身体柔软的小熊也放进了购物车里。

仅仅几天，他就对腹中的宝宝充满了爱意与柔情，他为了它放弃了人生里最接近幸福的机会，既然做出这样的付出，那么梅苏特也不介意对它付出更多的爱。即使这个孩子是马尔科的，他也甘愿。

“梅苏特？”一旁的叫声吸引了梅苏特。

他循声转头，却发现腹中宝宝的父亲就站在自己面前。

马尔科的购物车里放满了婴儿奶粉，各类婴儿用品堆成了一座小山。在这里偶遇omega显然对他来说是一个很意外的事，他迷惑的眼神只在梅苏特身上停留了一下就撤开。

“这么巧。”梅苏特握紧了手里购物车的推手。

“我来给我朋友买东西，她刚生产……”马尔科说着，眼神不可控制地停留在对面omega的肚子上。

他怀孕了吗？听说梅苏特一直在和他的alpha备孕，看来成果斐然，才一个月就来购买婴儿用品了。罗伊斯的心里泛起许多苏打水一样的酸泡泡，他想象着赫迪拉像那几天自己对待omega那样，把人摁在房间里、床上操弄着，让他向自己求饶。也只有做了这些事，梅苏特的肚子里才可能怀上赫迪拉的孩子。

“我也是，给哥哥的孩子挑些东西。”梅苏特的眼睛直视着对方，丝毫没有躲闪的意思。

他在撒谎。罗伊斯这下更加肯定厄齐尔怀了赫迪拉的孩子，多年好友终究是太熟悉对方，梅苏特在撒谎的时候总爱一动不动地直视别人的眼睛，很多人会为他的直接而相信他，但是马尔科对他这个小习惯最熟悉不过了。

罗伊斯看着梅苏特的腰腹部，那里在冬服厚重的衣料下完全看起来和之前无异，但在所有人都不知道的时候，早就有一个小生命在omega的肚子里安静地发育着。

既然订婚，那么怀孕也是正常的，只不过命运让自己成为他们诸多好友里第一个知道这个事情的人，马尔科仍旧抑制不住内心的酸意。

这么多年，居然还是放不下。放不下他，现在得知他怀孕，第一反应还是一阵不明显的愤怒。

罗伊斯觉得自己没救了。

 

Tbc.

 

By:一号机


	12. Chapter 12

12.

 

梅苏特看向对面的年轻alpha，他感到一阵恍惚，之前他们还是把酒言欢的好友，他们之间无话不说、什么也能分享，现在关系却被尴尬冻结，自己肚子里也莫名地有了对方的孩子，他甚至不想告诉罗伊斯，只想自己独自拥有孩子。而这只不过是一两个月光景的事。

罗伊斯明显踌躇着，欲言又止。他想邀请梅苏特一起——无论是吃个饭还是休息一下也好，或许一场独处能让他们俩之间的关系缓和，哪怕是一点也好，他总觉得梅苏特对自己的态度变了许多。像是不耐烦又像是漫不经心。

“要不要一起吃个晚饭？喝一杯？”罗伊斯问。

梅苏特从架子上又挑了一个玩偶，避开马尔科的目光，并不去看他：“不了，之后还有事。”

他的语气完全没有委婉之意，连一个恰当的理由也不屑去想，这已经是不给情面的拒绝，罗伊斯感觉这样的话像当众扇了他一巴掌，他好意缓和两人，但omega拒绝他于千里之外。

兜里的手机震动起来，罗伊斯带着怒意看也不看就接听，听到对面声音的那刻不由得放软了语气。电话里他最近的约会对象用充满礼貌的语气询问他的时间表，不管两人感情进展如何，听到这样的声音他总不能无缘无故生气起来。

“明天吗？嗯，下午我可以……”马尔科毫不回避旁边的omega，独自对电话里的人说话。

“……你有想去的地方吗？我都可以的，如果你能陪我去书店就更好了。”

“行，行，那我明天下午去接你，明天见。”

梅苏特手里怔怔地握着那个玩偶，他放空思绪，不知道要想些什么，倒是把旁边罗伊斯的独白一字不漏地全听进耳朵里。揣进口袋里的手不动声色地隔着衣服触碰自己的肚子，心里忽然泛起几分复仇一样的快意，罗伊斯在旁边和未知的约会对象说话，谈着约会的事，却不知道自己肚子里其实怀着他的孩子，马尔科永远也不会知道这个事实的，梅苏特保证。

罗伊斯永远也不会知道自己有这么一个孩子，也不可能成为孩子名正言顺的父亲。就让他蒙在鼓里好了，这是一个微不足道的小惩罚。

那头的alpha挂掉电话，然而梅苏特的表情看不出端倪，他把捏在手里的玩偶也加到购物车里，和之前的娃娃并排放着。罗伊斯浑身感到不舒服，梅苏特给他的视线近乎刻薄，他不知道自己在胡思乱想些什么，然而几日不见梅苏特确确实实对他的态度又发生了明显的变化，如果说之前的他对自己顶多是歉意，那么现在的omega是一只炸毛的猫，每接近一分对方都在无形地张牙舞爪让他不敢越雷池一步。

厄齐尔满心不耐烦，想要赶快离开，再留在这里会让他心情更差，他刚刚和未婚夫分手，绝不会想到导致这个结果的始作俑者在他面前软着语气和约会对象定下明天约会时间。

这算什么事？厄齐尔腹诽，这根本不公平。

他为了孩子牺牲了爱情和婚姻，结果另一头孩子生理上真正的父亲居然当着孩子和自己的面和别人约会。这样的人怎么配拥有一半孩子的血缘，梅苏特明白自己这样的想法太过极端，但他能做的就是乖乖闭嘴以免自己嘴里蹦出更多的难听话。

“还有事，先走了。”梅苏特抓上购物车的推手。他竭力忍住自己的脾气，到现在已经是极限。

罗伊斯说不出任何挽留的话，眼睁睁看着omega的身影消失在人群中。

 

回到新居，大房子静得能听到脚步声的回声，家具除了原本有的沙发饭桌以外其余的什么都没有，梅苏特不想再浪费时间去逛家居店，索性全部通过线上购买，等着明天家居公司送上门就算了结了家居这桩事。

梅苏特把房子里能开的灯全打开，暖黄色的灯光给人温馨的错觉，二楼主卧的床已经换上了床品，是他除了衣物以外唯一从家里带出来的东西，之前替换下来后在家里洗涤过，能闻到熟悉的洗衣液的香味——对了，洗衣液诸如此类的生活用品也要购置，厄齐尔埋头在柔软的被子里想道，不知道这边的洗衣机像不像以前那样带烘干功能，如果没有那么还要找时间再买上一个烘干机，带消毒功能的，以后宝宝生下来也是要用的……

短信提醒一刻不停地响，梅苏特不去看也知道是赫迪拉的信息：询问他的情况，在哪过夜之类的问题。他的前未婚夫可能觉得他只是太过紧张——婚前恐惧症？是这么说吗？总之只是一时的事。

梅苏特很清楚的明白这辈子他和赫迪拉都不再可能回到从前了，且不说莫名其妙的孩子、孩子真正的父亲，他打从心里无法接受萨米和这样的自己在一起。

他只能一个人抚养孩子，要快点忘记赫迪拉，最好也忘记罗伊斯，忘记那几天的事，他非这样做不可。

想来赫迪拉忘记自己不会难，毕竟他是一个很好的alpha，很快就会有一个适合的人代替自己的位置。罗伊斯看上去也和约会对象进展良好，不用自己再去操心任何事情了。

只剩下自己。

梅苏特软软地从床上滑到铺着地毯的地上，他的头仍埋在被子里，柔软的香味包裹着他，唤起许多过往在那个“家”里的回忆，虽然他已经不配再把那个地方称之为“家”了。

如果换在以前，他们俩一定会从假期里抽出一整天时间去完成采购这张任务——甚至不止一整天——他们对生活上用的东西挑剔得很，每次非要两个人都满意了才肯掏钱买回家。从前他们亲手置办每一样家具，每样都要好好挑选，现在的自己只想敷衍了事，梅苏特暂时放纵自己这个颓废的样子，再迟一段时间等肚子大起来他就能转移自己的注意力，不再去随便过日子。

等肚子大一些公司里就瞒不住了，好歹自己是一个上司，下属就算再疑惑好奇也断不会在他面前嚼舌根谈八卦。至于他的上司们，只要和克洛泽打个招呼他就能省事许多，克洛泽是个懂分寸的人，如果特地和他说这种事他会体谅自己的……

赫迪拉那边分手的事先只有他们俩知道就行，一来是刚刚公布订婚就分手难免会让人好奇内情，二来自己这边对外也不用这么尴尬，旁人不问、以为这是萨米的孩子就让他们以为着吧……之后孩子生下来他们再公开分手，他说清楚孩子不是萨米的，想必也不会有不知趣的一直追根到底问宝宝的身世。

和家里人一定要说清楚的，就说是精子银行代孕的也好，带孩子的事情不必麻烦父母，让他们知道多了这么个孩子就好。

心里一条条地列下之后的规划，为了孩子梅苏特已经做尽了打算。

房间里又静又冷，虚假的温暖灯光漂浮在这个密闭空间里，omega维持这个别扭的姿势好一阵，等浑身都冻得僵硬才发觉自己进门时忘记打开暖气的开关。

梅苏特在被子上蹭蹭脸，擦去不存在的冰冷触感，起身打开了新的暖气。

 

Tbc.

 

 

By：一号机


	13. Chapter 13

13.

 

天气越来越冷，比起晴天下雪的时间更多，日子一天一天过去，从很多细节上看得出身边圣诞节的气氛愈来愈浓。

梅苏特信仰的宗教并不过圣诞节，但考虑到有两天假期，而且身边绝大多数的朋友同事都十分期待圣诞节，他还是花时间给朋友们精心挑选分别购买了礼物。

给克洛泽和克罗斯的双胞胎们挑礼物时梅苏特也想起肚子里的那个小宝贝，孕期十周已经有一点显怀，omega是在某天早晨面对镜子洗漱时才发现自己的小腹比起之前平坦了不少，摸上去有很明显的凸起感。顿时他的内心被这个弧度触动了，面对镜子，盯着镜子里自己的小腹，他手指小心翼翼地碰上去，除这个弧度以外几乎没有别的征兆能让梅苏特感觉到宝宝，它太乖了，怀着它的梅苏特没有经受任何应有的妊娠反应，怀孕初期最辛苦的阶段他没有经历太多波折。

比起它不让人顺心的父亲，宝宝本身更加让omega喜爱。

满心欢喜，梅苏特在给双胞胎们准备礼物时额外购买了很多婴儿用品。他坚持一样一样上手摸过才决定购买，松软的、绣着小兔子和长颈鹿的毛毯，小宝宝咬着也没问题的小玩具，可以听胎心音的仪器……omega采购了一大堆，甚至订购了一个可以自己组装的小木马。

虽说只搬进新居一段日子，但房子里到处可见omega为孩子准备的用品，柜子、冰箱、门上全按上了儿童锁，沙发上摆着孕期omega专用的抱枕，连厨房擦手用的吸水巾都换成了卡通狮子形象的。

赫迪拉的短信每天都准时送达，对于alpha的挽留梅苏特全当作没看见。

某天夜晚的梦境中，梅苏特梦到他接听了对方最后的电话，通话里梅苏特用强硬的语气拒绝了对方的复合，他板起脸说很多违心话。

他说自己根本不爱alpha，说他已经怀上了马尔科的孩子，说他们已经准备为了孩子结婚……每说一句，梅苏特的心便往下沉一分，他沉甸甸地直往下坠，坠入不见底的深渊，又像沉进黑暗的海底之中，让他喘不过气。

梦里赫迪拉又怒又急，满脸震怒又不可置信，不相信梅苏特就这样背叛了自己，直直地盯着梅苏特的肚子，说他绝不相信。

赫迪拉拉着他的手触感潮湿的，让梅苏特感到又冷又湿，却怎么也甩不开。omega用尽了力气才挣脱那双手。挣脱的一瞬间，失重感笼罩了他。

第二天醒来omega愣愣地坐了半晌才回过神，浑身发软，没有力气，这次是真的有什么东西真的离开了他。他还年轻，理应什么都不畏惧，失恋这种一时伤心事很快就会被时间痊愈。他现在一无所有——

只有肚子里的孩子货真价实地存在着。

 

圣诞节假期的第一天omega换上新买的大衣独自出了门，他没有特别想去的地方，医生叮嘱过不要去太多人的地方逗留太久，梅苏特在百货商店打了个转就去了自己附近最喜爱的清真馆子点餐。

天气冷，他也不想一直待在外面，拎着一袋两袋打包好的菜品就往停车场走，怀孕不能开车，梅苏特只能在车里打代驾的电话等人来。

车载音响放着轻柔的钢琴乐。梅苏特随着音乐的节奏在窗玻璃上用手指敲敲点点，模仿弹琴的手势。

 

罗伊斯在走出电梯的一瞬间就注意到了最近的那辆车，共事多年，互相借车也不是少有的事，梅苏特的车牌号码他早就记得清清楚楚。和身旁的人打了个招呼，罗伊斯上前去敲驾驶座边的车窗玻璃，梅苏特听到响声，从副驾驶那边看过来，悠悠地降下那边的车窗。

“这么冷的天，你一个人出门？”马尔科手撑在车窗边上。

“没有。”梅苏特睁着那双鱼一样的大眼睛。

“萨米呢？你在等他？”

梅苏特思考了几秒，没好气地点点头。虽然没必要撒这样的谎，但眼前骗过他就算了，多一事不如少一事。

莫名受omega的坏脸色，罗伊斯心里也多了几分厌烦。他匆匆地告辞，牵过那边等着他的人的手准备走，临走前回头一看，正看到有人坐上驾驶座的身影。

这么多年的好友，那个男人的身影绝不能和alpha记忆里赫迪拉的对上。

他为什么要撒谎？明明和自己说是赫迪拉，却让不认识的男人上了车……罗伊斯疑惑起来。

这个小插曲萦绕在马尔科心头，几乎是一整天都有些心不在焉，好几次都忽略了身边人和他说的话。难得的圣诞假期被这样的事毁了，罗伊斯自然心怀不满，也对约会对象抱着歉意，虽然对方没有说什么，但罗伊斯能感觉到那人的情绪。

两人不欢而散，一个人回到家里洗漱过，罗伊斯坐在沙发上想今天的事，虽说赫迪拉他们不过圣诞节，但这样重要的假期两人居然没有在一起度过，再加上梅苏特撒的那个谎……

马尔科几乎可以肯定梅苏特是怀了孕，不然不会这样早就驾车回家，学生时期的他是好友中最爱玩闹的，别提平时，难得的假期他绝对是夜不归宿地玩上通宵。连赫迪拉也一起拉上陪他才满意，现在怎么会早早回家？

也许现在月份不大，再迟点大概就能听到他们公开这个好消息，结婚的事就是顺水推舟，在大家的祝福中一起步入婚姻的殿堂，生下两人的孩子，成为真正的一家人。

罗伊斯弯下身子用手揪住头发，那今天遇到的人呢，又是什么事？难道梅苏特背叛了赫迪拉？这个念头在马尔科脑子里一晃就散了，他不敢想，只觉得心里又怒又厌烦，梅苏特怎么会背叛赫迪拉呢？再者，那个人凭什么吸引omega呢？别的不提，萨米这么好的人……

各种可能性在他脑子里跳动着，马尔科不知道omega以前是否也做过这样的事，他竟没看出梅苏特是这样的人，这么多年来他一直在骗他们？他只知道omega爱玩乐，却没想到对方会这样明目张胆、这样放荡，借着假期也要和别的人偷偷约会。

想来当初的那三天意乱情迷可能不过是梅苏特在酒场中最常见的“交际”而已。不然对方也不可能这么大方地和他上过床，转头又去找赫迪拉复合，现在怀上了赫迪拉的孩子也不安分。心情恢复得如此之快，看来omega这样做也不是一次两次罢了。

当初没有标记的事想来也是梅苏特要求的吧，赫迪拉体贴他，不用标记去束缚omega，梅苏特却利用这个出去偷情？

现在想想，也许肚子里那个孩子根本不是赫迪拉的，谁知道是哪个alpha的杂种呢？也许那就是夜场一夜情的产物，所以梅苏特为了掩人耳目才会如此匆匆和赫迪拉订婚，又让人和他搬到一块去住。

罗伊斯越想越觉得好笑，他珍惜梅苏特，珍惜他们的友情，却从没想过在omega眼中他可能什么都不是。

 

 

Tbc.

 

酸爽就完事了

By：一号机


	14. Chapter 14

14.

 

那天之后罗伊斯一直在空余时间观察厄齐尔，omega变得不爱活动，总窝在办公室里，平时喜欢喝的咖啡也减少了摄入，马尔科知道那是omega注意身体健康的一个表现。

梅苏特看上去比之前还要容易犯懒，情绪更加内敛，完全已经是适应了怀孕初期的样子。他和赫迪拉分手的事已经告知了克洛泽，当然怀孕也顺道一起解释了，随着日子过去胎儿的月份增加，身边开始有一些关于他怀孕的传言，但目前还没有人知道他们已经分手的事实。

alpha将他所有的样子都看在眼里，腹部开始显怀时梅苏特就不动声色地换掉了每日常穿的西装，改成方便活动的休闲服，孕期偶尔嗜睡不愿起床上班，为了多睡一会儿连发型和胡茬也懒得好好修理，整个人看上去大变了模样。罗伊斯喜欢他这样随意的样子，虽然不时流露出几分疲惫和慵懒，但比以前西装革履的梅苏特顺眼多了。

现实里罗伊斯和他保持距离，他的情绪隐瞒得很好，没有人能从他身上发现端倪，只有自己知道内心的真实想法。

就这样，罗伊斯没有再试图去接触omega，在远处看他随严冬来临衣着渐渐臃肿，人也提不起劲。想到他变成这样的原因，马尔科总是掩盖不住心中的愤愤然。

 

一天的辛苦工作顺利结束，快到下班时间前接到了一些修改资料，马尔科自发地加班把事情赶在今天里完成。他关上办公室的灯，公司里加班的员工所剩无几，alpha拐过走廊的弯，正撞上从梅苏特办公室出来的秘书。

罗伊斯问：“怎么了？急急忙忙的？”

“我漏了一份文件没有忘记给梅苏特了，挺急的，周一开会要用，所以正准备送到他家里去。”秘书局促地笑笑。

“我记得他家住在挺远的，你还没有买车吧？要不我帮你顺路送过去，你直接回家就好。”罗伊斯说道。

秘书的语气带上了少许惊喜：“可以吗？这样不会太麻烦了？”

虽然接触不多，但隔壁部门的部长果真和传闻中的一样待人亲切，没有管理层的架子。不仅年轻有为，还是个帅气的alpha，这样的好上司真是可遇不可求。秘书在心中暗暗想道。

“没事，我正好去他家里蹭个晚饭，把地址给我确认一下。”马尔科掏出手机。

“那真是太感谢了。”秘书报出一串地址，和罗伊斯想的一样，那并不是以前梅苏特家的地址。

还没有定下结婚的日期就已经同居了，这么着急想必肚子里的孩子月份也不小了吧？需要这样急着搬家掩人耳目的。罗伊斯接过文件，匆匆地记下地址向秘书道别。

下班高峰期交通拥堵，路上一路都是红灯，但马尔科不着急，他边用手在方向盘点着节奏边想梅苏特见到自己的反应。他会惊讶吗？他会请自己进屋坐坐还是会愤怒地请他立刻离开呢？想到马上能见到下班后身着居家服的、略带疲倦又慵懒诱人的omega，罗伊斯的心又蠢蠢欲动起来。

既然梅苏特能背着赫迪拉和别的alpha偷情，那为什么他不可以呢？况且他们也不是没有上过床——

回忆起发情期的梅苏特，马尔科一下子有些心猿意马，他最近正是易感期，连记忆也能让alpha兴奋起来，omega的味道太好，也怪不得别的alpha连孕期的他都能接受，毕竟梅苏特尝起来太过诱人，一旦经历过体验过，便有些上瘾一般食髓知味。脑海中那几天共度的回忆再次浮现，omega发情时身体像软烂的果实，又像无法戒断的毒品，每在内部动一动都会引得他发出诱人的淫叫，引诱alpha向他索取更多。

如果现在梅苏特不是怀孕，他也许会主动问对方要不要再做一次……甚至成为长期的床伴。他怎么也比外面不熟悉的alpha来得安全吧？

罗伊斯下意识没有去管赫迪拉的存在，开什么玩笑，明晃晃出轨的分明是梅苏特，就算要良心受到谴责也应该是他该苦恼的事情。像那晚omega主动在他家里喝得烂醉、和他诉苦自己失恋还主动凑上来，他不过是遵循了本能接受对方，至于是不是出轨罗伊斯一个外人也管不着。

经过最繁忙的路段之后车子的行驶十分畅顺，不出十分钟马尔科就顺利在梅苏特新家门口停好了车子。他慢条斯理地整理好围巾手套，拿起副驾驶座上文件下了车。透过二楼玻璃窗能看到里面充满了橘黄色的暖光，看上去就是一个完美的新婚夫妇的家。

马尔科站在门口不禁生出几分艳羡，这个城市这么大，他还没有一个可以真正称为“家”的地方，omega什么都比他快上一步，现在这么快就拥有了自己的家。

按响门铃后过了大概数十秒门后才传来打开门锁的声音，一身家居服的梅苏特看到他的脸时明显神情有些不自然，但他掩饰得很好，马尔科并没有发觉。

“你怎么来了？”你又从哪儿知道的地址？后面半句话梅苏特没有说出口。

罗伊斯举起手上的文件夹朝他晃晃：“你的秘书拜托我帮你送份文件。”但他马上又收回手，意思很明确——你不让我进门我也不会给你。

“……”梅苏特坚持了一阵，街道实在太冷，一股股冷风扑面而来，他急着开门没穿太厚的外套，可不能再生病了，这样会影响肚子里孩子的健康。

“进来吧。”没好气地移开半个身为，omega在罗伊斯进门后把冷气关在了门外。

“要喝什么？茶还是咖啡？”邀罗伊斯坐下，梅苏特不想面对他，只径直地到厨房去。

“茶就好，谢谢。”马尔科有礼貌的应着，实际上他的眼睛已经十分不礼貌地打量着这个屋子里的一切，这是他没有涉足过的梅苏特新的私人空间。

沙发上放着孕妇用的圆弧形抱枕，大大小小的门上都安装了儿童锁，罗伊斯低头，注意到沙发旁边矮柜上写了几笔的便利贴。

他注意地扫过那几行字，发现是附近医院预约的产检时间和电话。alpha没有猜错，梅苏特确实怀孕了，现在他所处的空间除了为omega的爱人，还是为了孩子准备的。

怀孕。罗伊斯的眼神不由得追逐omega看上去还不明显的肚子，想到那里面睡着别的alpha的孩子，他既感到吃醋又觉得好笑。自己傻傻地坚持了这份单恋这么些年，到头来又得到了什么呢？现在梅苏特名义上未婚夫不是他，肚子里孩子的父亲也不是他，他就是一个和梅苏特睡过的“好朋友”罢了。

这么多年了，梅苏特究竟把自己当什么？行动的按摩棒？还是比抑制剂来得更舒服的缓解发情期的道具？

厄齐尔端着热腾腾的茶杯过来，把杯子放在他面前。

“这么晚了，萨米还没有下班吗？”罗伊斯接过杯子故意问道。

梅苏特的神情和平时无异：“他这两天出差了。”

“就留你一个在家，他倒是放心。”故意加重了“放心”这个词，马尔科观察着对面人的表情。

梅苏特低头喝一口自己的热茶，一脸无谓：“不就是这样，什么放心不放心的，我这么大的人了还能把房子烧了不成？”

隔着杯子冒出的热乎乎的白烟，omega的表情在马尔科眼中变得不太真实。

空气里弥散着一股柠檬草的香味，梅苏特没有太大的反应，马尔科喝着茶，悠悠地释放自己的信息素。

等梅苏特真正反应过来，他的身体已经被这个味道引出几分情欲。他千算万算都没有想到alpha处于信息素外泄的易感期，梅苏特肚子里怀着他的孩子他的骨肉，胎儿对信息素的吸引顺从超出了他的想象。

情况再一次脱离正常的轨道，变得不可控制。

 

 

 

Tbc.

 

By：一号机


	15. Chapter 15

15.

 

纵然房间里暖气充足，但杯子里热茶的温度不可阻止地下降着，手心里的热意一点点流失，梅苏特的身体却愈发燥热起来。

罗伊斯还在和他说公司的一些事，梅苏特满不在乎地听，偶尔“嗯”一声算是回两句嘴，腰部有些不适，然而当着alpha的面他不敢太大动作地揉腰背，担心引起对方的怀疑。

从alpha的方向看过去，梅苏特正正好在光线最充足的位置，灯光从斜上方照过去让他整个人镀了一层暖光，马尔科看着他线条分明的侧脸，看他微垂着头喝茶、看他时不时回应自己的时候眨巴眨巴的眼睛和长且翘的眼睫毛。他总觉得自己身上柠檬草的香味越来越浓烈、越来越不可控制，虽然omega什么都没有做，但他不经意间已经死死地拿捏住了马尔科的情欲。

“像之前我们谈的那个方案，如果你下周有时间的话可以去找托尼商量一下新的对策。”罗伊斯放下手里的杯子不再去喝茶。

梅苏特盯着他说完这句话，张嘴应一句：“那就这样吧。”顿一顿又说，“时间不早了，你要不先回去，有事周一再说，让我好好过一个周末。”

听到如此明显逐客令是在罗伊斯意料之内，根据他经验对方本就无法在他的信息素里坚持太久，何况是一个孕期的信息素容易紊乱的omega呢？

他站起来向梅苏特那边探出手，轻巧地贴上梅苏特的手腕，顺从那些骨骼的线条往前去，滑过手腕上散发着omega信息素的腺体，他的手因为摸过杯子的缘故掌心滚烫，这样的动作无异于调情，梅苏特被情欲搞混了脑子，完全不知道对方的意图，也不躲闪。他身上一套灰色的家居服，宽松款式的，很好的把那具在吸引人的人体掩盖住，现在这样的衣服又多了一个功能了，那就是替怀孕的梅苏特藏起显怀的肚子。

alpha信息素的味道突然变得浓郁，梅苏特猛地抽回手，脸上有丝愠怒。说：“你能不能现在就出去？不知道你怎么想的？！易感期来一个omega的家里？”

罗伊斯的手还尴尬地停在半空，他表情不变：“那你之前又是怎么想的，发情期去一个alpha家里？”

梅苏特顿时失去了辩驳的能力，是啊，他之前是怎么想的呢？只想着萨米的事，把自己发情期的日期都忘了，甚至在情欲上涌时开口邀请面前的男人……他用另一只手捂住刚才被碰过的地方，被罗伊斯摸过的皮肤有一种火辣辣的错觉，让他无所适从。

罗伊斯走近他：“不止去我家，还是你自己开口说想和我做的，我不过是帮了你一个忙，现在却这样对我。”如果是平时闻到这样的香味或许梅苏特还能欣赏，放到现在他却毫无别的想法，只想眼前的人滚出他的房子，远离自己和自己的孩子。

alpha利用信息素控制他，他只想赶紧跑到二楼去、跑回自己的卧室里锁上门，但他的身体不听使唤，僵硬地立在原地，任由身前的alpha把脸埋在他侧颈蹭着那块敏感的皮肤。那里在火热吐息的刺激下迅速染上了一层红，罗伊斯对这样的反应很满意，他双手抓着梅苏特的，变本加厉地张嘴吮着那个要命的地方，梅苏特的呼吸声骤然间加重了，手上也开始挣扎几下。

“别动。”罗伊斯的一个命令，对omega来说却像是言灵一样奏效，这是千百年来潜伏在这个性别骨子里对alpha的顺从，在信息素加持下这几乎就是性别压制。

马尔科环抱着他、亲吻着他，手从家居服后面的下摆撩开，带着温度的肢体抚摸omega结实的腰部，从中间脊柱凹进去的地方往上摸，罗伊斯萌生了很多念头，面前这幅身体太过诱人，连骨头凹陷处都像是精心设计的一般符合他的审美，诱惑他一步步走到未知的道路去。

体温上升，心跳加速，大脑宕机般，身体最核心的处理系统被情欲的火吞噬、燃烧殆尽。迷迷糊糊间他听到了对方在他颈边说话。

“为什么要来招惹我呢？”罗伊斯叹道。他的手已经摸遍omega的后背的每一寸皮肤，感受过这幅身体恰到好处的骨骼和紧实的肌肉，感觉对于他而言也太过美妙。

他领着梅苏特到沙发边，让对方分开双腿跨坐在他大腿上，梅苏特表情仍然带着愤怒，更多的是被情欲激出的动人表情，他明显在强忍不表现自己的真实内心，身体却早早地拜倒在荷尔蒙的统治下。

“我不要做。”他强撑着说，身体后仰躲过对方的亲吻，“你给我滚出去——”

罗伊斯笑了下：“做人尚且要礼尚往来，你到底把我当什么。你要我来上你就上你，你不要我，我就要滚？”他的手不安分地在梅苏特腰腹处逡巡，在他触到omega正面微微隆起的小腹时手停了一下，过了两秒才再度贴上去，梅苏特的肚子还不算很大，但手指的感知灵敏，罗伊斯第一次摸到了这个让他愤怒的东西。

“你怀孕了？”罗伊斯问。

“放开我！”

“你怀孕了，肚子都大起来了。”

梅苏特挣扎起来，但碍于姿势和腹中的宝宝。他不敢用太大的力气，生怕自己撞到肚子或者是发生别的什么意外，只能用话语警告图谋不轨的罗伊斯。

罗伊斯的手心覆在上面，这就是梅苏特的孩子。或许是萨米的，或许是那天上车的男人的，也可能是别的谁——在他不知道的地方有和他一样上过梅苏特的人。

alpha脸上没什么表情，手上的动作可以用温柔来形容。如果这是萨米的孩子那倒无可厚非，若是别人的，梅苏特怎么有脸留下这个杂种？还大着肚子和别人偷偷约会。现在在自己面前依旧流露出一副愠怒中带着无辜的、无防备的表情。

“我会很温柔的。”他伸手一根手指上下滑过隆起的地方，“不会伤害你，更不会伤害它。”

“孕期很辛苦吧。”他低声说话，用一种哄骗的语气，“我不会缠你太久的，就做一次。”

“我不要你。”梅苏特的语气不再像刚才一样坚决，他在情欲的漩涡中浮沉，仅剩的理智全用在拒绝上。

罗伊斯的手在衣服下面游走：“我要你。”

他的手从里面往外掀开，把梅苏特的身体暴露在空气中，扣子被扯掉几个，叮叮咚咚地落在木地板上。罗伊斯吻着梅苏特的喉结，他像一匹狼觊觎猎物的喉咙，只要对方放松警惕便会毫不犹豫地下嘴，然后把人吞吃入腹。

吻过梅苏特，他手也不闲着，一点点把omega的睡裤连同内裤一起扒掉，梅苏特的身体已经开始反应过来，为即将来到的性爱做准备地分泌蜜液，臀缝里黏糊糊的都是。

罗伊斯见状奖赏一样在他嘴唇上咬一口，手指在臀缝里沾过分泌的体液就往omega的后穴塞，指尖慢慢推入，感受到被开拓的梅苏特忍不住地发出几声鼻音，要他离开的骂声也小了许多。

“都被人操得怀孕了还这么紧。”alpha在他耳边闷闷地笑。手指扩张着甬道，因为怀孕那里比起之前更加敏感，不停地收缩吞吐着入侵的异物，分泌的淫液也更加了，抽插间带起一些水声来。梅苏特的屁股不禁往后翘了一点，这是情欲所导致的本能动作，他只觉得自己像求欢的野兽，翘着屁股等alpha干他。

等到三根手指都可以轻易进出时梅苏特的下身几乎可以用一片狼藉来形容，阴茎分泌的前液，后穴不停吐出的蜜液混在一起，他低头在马尔科耳边喘息，不时因为手指刺激过敏感点发出好听的呻吟。

从罗伊斯的角度可以完全看到梅苏特的放荡姿态，包括小腹，那里隆起的弧度在他眼里是眼中钉肉中刺。这是omega被他人占有的证据。那个证据现在蜷缩在他暗恋的人的肚子里，日复一日地茁壮生长着，他无法忍受这个事实。也无法忍受满屋子的婴儿用品，这个婴儿还没有出生就夺去了omega大半的关心和注意力，无法想象在它出生之后会是一个什么样子。

omega浑身滚烫，冒出很多汗水，他的身体反映着他对这场性爱接受良好。嫉妒像带刺的鞭子打在罗伊斯的心上，他不过是利用了一下信息素、又哄了一哄，梅苏特就这样快地接受了他的爱抚和更多逾矩的行为，像早就习惯了这样的对待一样，怀着一个人的孩子，又和别的人上床，扭着腰吞吃那人的指头、甚至是性器。

他嫉妒这一切，嫉妒孩子的父亲也嫉妒得到omega的心的萨米，不过想来现在自己做的事就是在给老友戴绿帽子。萨米珍爱的、怀着孕的、诱人慵懒的omega，正跪坐在自己大腿上方，体液把他的裤子都打湿了。这么一想又有一些让人不齿的快感。

梅苏特的大脑被欲望熏得缺氧，身下酥麻的快感如同汹涌的海浪一样淹没了他，理智已经融化，身体叫嚣着想要被填满的渴望，他的手往下抓住罗伊斯的带着他操自己的后穴，那里紧致而火热，梅苏特不断发出低沉的鼻音吞吐着身下的手指。

这个情景刺激了alpha的感官，太过香艳热辣，简直比梦里发生的还要不真实。

“马尔科……”在罗伊斯恶意抽出手指的时候，梅苏特叫出了声音。他的嗓子仿佛被糖浆腻住了，难以开口，只能在话语前把自己的手指插进去代替刚才的。

“你说你要我，要我干你，或者别的，随你喜欢。”马尔科用嘴唇碰碰梅苏特的眼睛，碧绿的眼睛里都是得逞的笑意。

梅苏特口齿不清，说话吞吞吐吐的：“……我要你、我要马尔科……”

罗伊斯认定了他的浪荡，并不因为这个而欣喜，他慢悠悠地抽出梅苏特的手，解开裤子把早就硬得胀疼的性器代替手指送了进去。梅苏特发出闷哼，甬道被填得满满的，又胀又酸，心里还顾忌孩子的存在，不敢被进入得太深。但被满足的快感确确实实捕获了他。

alpha深情地边耸动下身边亲吻梅苏特的脸颊、嘴唇、锁骨。他只想在梅苏特身上留下更多的痕迹，仿佛这样做，那个讨人厌的孩子就会消失，他们会回到梅苏特怀孕之前的日子。

梅苏特的浑身都处于刺激下，他既满足，又为自己的放荡悲哀。这终究是omega最痛苦的地方，无法控制自己，一旦被信息素、性别压制就如同俎上鱼肉任人宰割。

罗伊斯的手轻轻地摸着omega的肚子，这里面的东西让他感到恶心，连同孩子的父亲一起，如果能够让他们滚开，用什么罗伊斯都肯做交换。

他的味道，他的身体，他的一切都应该是自己的才对。

酸楚与苦涩疯狂地占据了他的情绪，他恨不得用刀子把这个隆起的地方剖开像切除肿瘤一样把它弄掉，又想带omega到医院去处理掉这个还未成形的肉块。梅苏特怎么会怀孕呢？他怎么可能肚子里怀上别人的孩子，现在却还在自己的操弄下发出好听的呻吟呢？

眼前像剧情冲突一样的发生让罗伊斯感到愤怒，他更加用力地顶弄omega，感受对方做出的所有反应。

又抽送了几下，罗伊斯突然把梅苏特放倒在沙发上，把他一边的腿挂在沙发背顶端，欺身而上重新用性器填满甬道。他手里揉捏着梅苏特的乳尖，那里还没有受到怀孕的影响产生变化，罗伊斯的声音朦朦胧胧地从上方传过来，他逆着光，梅苏特看不清他的表情。

“你这里之后会出奶吗，生完孩子之后？”他说着，手指打着圈挑逗敏感的乳尖。

“孩子是萨米的吧，他没有想到自己的omega和自己的孩子会像现在这样——”

这样刺耳的话语让梅苏特又羞又怒，他害羞的是对方用词的露骨，愤怒的是眼前这个人居然有脸面在他面前、在这种时候提起萨米？这个人，这个人让自己肚子里多了他的骨肉、破坏了自己的婚约、他最后的美好日子，到头来还敢在这种时候提起萨米？！试图用这样的话去羞辱他？

如果不是这个人……

他突然猛烈地挣扎起来，不顾一切，不顾肚子里的宝宝：“你给我出去……”

罗伊斯吓了一跳，皱起眉把他摁在身下不顾他的拒绝继续干他。梅苏特还在动着、骂着，alpha没有拖太久，最后又深又重地挺动数次，在里面射了出来。他没有戴套，总归梅苏特肚子里已经有了一个孩子，断然不会因为这次再有第二个。他没有什么好担忧的。

内射结束之后alpha重重地喘气，退出了梅苏特的身体，看着因经历性爱的缘故还没合拢的穴口淌出他刚刚射进去的东西。

梅苏特没有说话，他停了一阵，黑着脸抓起衣服翻身起来到厨房旁边的小浴室去了。“碰”地一声巨响，门被他从里面甩上，接着是落锁的声音，在一片死寂的房子里尤其明显。

浴室传来淋浴的声音，罗伊斯静静地等它停下，又等了很久才发现估计自己不离开对方是不打算出来了。

他挠挠头发，胡乱地套上裤子走了。

 

 

Tbc.

 

By：一号机


	16. Chapter 16

16.

到家之后罗伊斯想了很多，打过抑制剂控制易感期后他的情绪不再波动、无法控制。他丢掉一次性针管躺在床上回想那场结局不怎么美好的性爱，罗伊斯知道自己做错了事，他不应该一时情绪上头就这样羞辱梅苏特，但现在这样的情况就算他要道歉也找不到一个好时机。何况还不知道梅苏特肯不肯听他解释。

大概率是不肯的了。罗伊斯嘲笑自己。

他做得出这样的事，也不怕承认，今天的他就是一个混蛋，利用性别优势对喜欢的人做出这样的事，就算现在梅苏特冲上来劈头盖脸地怒骂，他也无法反驳什么。

想了很久，又想起梅苏特隆起的小腹，一段时间没有见面孩子竟然已经大起来，像个小小的球在梅苏特的肚子里，罗伊斯看着自己的手掌，那里仿佛还残留着抚摸过梅苏特肚子的触感，滚圆的肚子，一条活生生的生命……

罗伊斯有些不知所措，他今天这样对待梅苏特和他肚子里的孩子，也不知道有没有伤害到孩子，他这么喜欢梅苏特，但那人今天哪怕一眼都没有正眼瞧过他。甚至在做爱的时候梅苏特也是半合着眼，不去看自己，只有他傻傻地自以为自己得到了omega的关注。

夜色深处，整座城市静得像是只剩下马尔科一个人，他在床上想了很多有的没的，最终皱着眉头睡去了。

一夜睡得都不安稳，罗伊斯醒来时比昨晚睡前还要疲惫，脸色差劲，眼睛下的青黑很是吓人。他强打精神洗漱出门，一路上恍恍惚惚，从停车场开出去时险些撞到绿化带，回到公司经过梅苏特办公室时对方已经在里面了，百叶窗拉得紧紧的，挡住了看不清里面。罗伊斯在门口踌躇不决，最后还是没有勇气敲响那扇门。

像那扇门不一样，有很多看不见、摸不着的东西横亘在他们之间，罗伊斯站在这头试图和对方说话，去发现声音无论怎么都无法传达过去。

一整天罗伊斯给自己找了无数借口“无意间”经过梅苏特的办公室门口，然而每次对方都是禁闭门窗，无法让他窥看到一点里面的情形。

马尔科把打印出来的资料整理好装订在一起，刚从打印机出来的纸张还是温热的，他捏着那些薄薄的纸张到施魏因施泰格的办公室去。

他敲门进去，把文件夹递给办公桌后面的人：“这是人事部的名单，你看一下这几个人选。”

施魏因施泰格接过，道：“好，麻烦你了，还要特地帮我送过来，”他又关心地问道，“马尔科你脸色怎么这么差，没睡好？”

“别说了……”马尔科不由得抱怨起来，“做了一晚上有的没的噩梦，今早出门还差点撞上绿化带。”他停了一下，给今天的自己下了定义，“倒霉透了。”

“是感情不顺利吗？之前的约会对象？”施魏因施泰格朝他善意地笑。

罗伊斯去一旁的饮水机接了一杯水：“不，是感情问题，但不是约会对象。很多东西总是不太顺利的。”

“好吧，看来我也没有办法帮你什么了。”施魏因施泰格摊摊手。

罗伊斯无奈地苦笑，把喝完的纸杯投进垃圾桶里。

从楼梯上下来的时候正好可以看到梅苏特起身离开，他手里抓着车钥匙，行色匆匆。罗伊斯停下了脚步，在对方往电梯口方向过去之后立刻回自己的办公室拿上了车钥匙和手机钱包跟从逃生楼梯下楼去了。

等罗伊斯坐到车里时，梅苏特的身影才正出现在停车场，不久后梅苏特发动车子驶出停车场，马尔科隔了一会儿就跟了上去。

怀孕了还要自己开车。罗伊斯想到这个又担心起来。生怕omega驾驶过程中感觉不舒服发生一些不好的事。

梅苏特的车子径直地开到了医院去，罗伊斯看到医院心里“咯噔”一下，无论是梅苏特自己、还是孩子感到不舒服，恐怕都和他逃不开关系。

他不敢跟得太紧，只能远远地尾随着厄齐尔走进医院，看梅苏特一个人领取预约好的号码、排队，罗伊斯心里隐隐地揪着痛。梅苏特走得太急了，没有带那件很厚的毛呢大衣，虽然产科开了暖气，但马尔科还是很担心对方会感冒。但他不敢上前，怕梅苏特甩脸离开，更怕他们俩提起昨天的事吵起来。

怕场面变得难看，他只能远远地站着。

 

梅苏特攥紧了手里的体检单，虽然是大冬天，但他仍手心在出汗，今天起来之后他的肚子就不太对劲，但他还是强忍着上班，谁能料到下午时他去厕所却发现自己裤子上的血迹。

一下子恐惧与无助就挟持了omega，孩子还小，他甚至无法通过身体感觉孩子是否还好……是否还活着。

如果孩子出了事……如果孩子真的出了事，他这辈子都不可能原谅马尔科·罗伊斯。他怎么可以明知道自己怀孕还做出昨天那样的强暴的事？就算他想报复自己，大可以有很多办法，何必要拿孩子冒险！

这是他仅有的珍惜的东西了，就算是这样马尔科也要夺去它、让他一无所依吗？

医院即使开了暖气，梅苏特的身体依旧是僵硬的、冰冷的，他无法想象自己在失去这么多之后再失去肚子里的宝宝，而这一切的始作俑者都是罗伊斯。他给了他孩子，又做出那样的事，万一他失去了它，那要怎么办？

护士叫了梅苏特的名字，梅苏特只觉得浑身僵硬，几乎是挪动地走到就诊室里坐下。

戴着眼镜的医生查看他的病历，他摘下听诊器按在梅苏特身上听了听，然后露出笑容：“放心，这只是孕期初期的出血，是正常状况，第一次知道确实有些吓人……但没事的。早饭吃过了吗？要不要做一个B超？你也放心些。”

梅苏特全身紧绷又瞬间泄气，太好了……太好了。他又隔着衣服摸上肚子。

他听从护士的指导喝了大量的水、去交了费用，躺在暖气充足的B超检查室的床上露出肚子时才有一些安心感。

护士轻声和他说着话，把耦合剂涂在梅苏特隆起的小腹上，冰凉的感觉让他瑟缩了一下，但他无处可躲，只能看着医生把冰凉的探头贴在他肚子上。

屏幕上很明显照出肚子里的宝宝，不足三个月，小小的蜷缩在子宫里。

“听到胎心音了吗？你的宝宝好活跃。”护士帮他调整枕头的高度，好让他更容易看清屏幕。

梅苏特怔怔地看着屏幕上的一团阴影，就这个样子的小东西，居然就是他和马尔科的孩子，看样子更像个小外星人。这是他第一次和宝宝“面对面”相见，医生移动探头拍得更清楚了。

他说：“再大一些就可以清楚看到孩子的四肢和手指头了，现在还小呢。”

“你的伴侣又没有陪同吗？”医生看了看记录，“他错过了和宝宝第一次见面的机会啦，等再过两个月最好爸爸也要在，之后宝宝会动起来，你就能真真切切地感觉到孩子在闹你。不过会有一些辛苦。”

“爹地会很辛苦的，希望你和孩子爸爸传达一下我的意思，尽量到场。”

“好。”梅苏特答应。他的眼睛根本没有办法从屏幕上挪开，这就是他肚子里的孩子，那么小，却有稳定的心跳声，一下又一下，它的心脏在他体内跳动着。

末了医生又问：“要拍照片吗？留做纪念吧，第一次B超。”

梅苏特笑起来，点头答应了。

护士帮他擦干净肚子上的耦合剂，他慢悠悠地下了床。

回家时副驾驶座上多了一份用牛皮纸装着的B超照片，他已经做好决定要把这个用相框框起来摆在床头，之后要挑一个好看的、适合的相框才好。

他的生活似乎又多了什么盼头。

 

Tbc.

 

 

在多坑囤稿

 

By：一号机


	17. Chapter 17

17.

从医院回来后，明眼人都看得出来梅苏特的心情在变好，同时显而易见的是他躲罗伊斯躲得更厉害了。原本他们部门之间工作上的直接交流就不多，现在这样的工作模式反而方便了梅苏特躲他。

偶然擦肩而过时罗伊斯发现omega比起之前看上去胖了一小圈，然而冬季厚重的衣服让他的肚子还不太明显，只有一次他在对方办公室门还没关上时可以看到梅苏特外套下紧身毛衣显出一点点轮廓，在那之后梅苏特再也没有穿那件毛衣上班。

马尔科深谙对方的脾气，他不害怕梅苏特因为上次的事生他的气、给他脸色看。罗伊斯只担心omega一声不响地离开这里，带着那个未知的孩子，从此消失在他的生活、他的世界里。

梅苏特就是这样的性格，在意想不到的时间做出让人意料之外的事情，同窗多年罗伊斯总是摸不透他。

那几天时间梅苏特依旧一切照常，看上去毫无异样，他表面越是平静马尔科就越是觉得他做好万全的准备要离开，甚至觉得克洛泽或者波多尔斯基已经知道他们俩的事，背地里给了omega离开的帮助。

杂乱的想法越来越多，可供考虑的可能性正比例增加着。

alpha突然变得患得患失，某一天夜里他一想到可能现在厄齐尔就在收拾行李准备离开，等他明天到达公司只会发现留在对方桌面上的一封辞职信时，罗伊斯只能抓起车钥匙开车到梅苏特新家去，他在路上思考了许许多多可能性，直到在街口远远地看到那栋房子窗户里漏出的灯光才松懈下来。

车子里一片黑暗，面前的房子却透露出温暖的光。沉重的气氛几乎凝结成实体与罗伊斯纠缠不清。

他原本以为自己离omega远远地就可以忘记对方，然而alpha的病情似乎比罗伊斯想象的要严重许多，不知不觉间梅苏特竟成为了他的治病良药。他踌躇着回家还是留下，在车里一根接一根地抽空了一整包香烟，望着那栋房子二楼房间切换成更小的灯光。

那一点光芒像冬日里alpha唯一的期盼，即使眼睛睁得发涩也不敢眨眼，生怕切断视线后面前的房子变成了冷冰冰的空宅，一切成为无用功。于是不知不觉在车里待到了天大亮，身体因长时间保持一样的坐姿发僵，车里的烟灰缸也塞不下更多的烟头了。罗伊斯搓了一把脸，彻底感觉到自己又重新活了回来。

烟草燃烧的白烟和吐出的寒气区分不开来，每一口罗伊斯都把含有尼古丁的烟雾深吸入肺部，感受身体被尼古丁刺激唤醒后再徐徐吐出……灵魂好似被人抽出一丝一丝地拧碎再被拼凑回去，躯体也不受控制地开始衰弱。虚弱的无力感从脊椎攀沿到大脑中。

马尔科肉眼可见地变得焦虑，被某些看不见的东西打破了他周身的气场一般，他整个人原本锋利的气势都被消耗殆尽、磨平了棱角。他不明白自己到底在做些什么，想要达到什么目的，眼看着苏特正常地继续自己的生活，而他却远远比之前要厌恶这个状态的自己。

这样肆无忌惮的跟踪还在持续着，每天夜里罗伊斯都要在厄齐尔家门口看着那份灯光，有时是十分钟，有时是大半夜。只有这样确保对方不会轻易逃跑他才能放心。

事态发展到连周末也不曾停止这样的行为，罗伊斯几乎在车子里住了下来，后座新增加了常备的毯子和香烟，alpha可以说是暂时断绝掉自身一切的社交活动，只为了每晚驻守在那里，他知道那样是不对的，无论对梅苏特还是对自己，都是非常不好的行为，但他无法停止，除非梅苏特亲口承认自己会留在alpha身边、不会逃开。

但这无疑是痴人说梦。

 

最近梅苏特感觉到很奇怪，总是有一股莫名的视线让他觉得心烦，有时候人类不知从何而来的第六感就是准确的雷达。然而在他把事情严肃看待、去寻找房子里有没有陌生人入侵过的痕迹时房子里崭新的一切都是证明了梅苏特的多虑。放松的时间一天不到，隔天晚上那股微妙的感觉再次出现，竟然让他生出自己无处可逃的念头来。

于是梅苏特费心思去留意身边的、新房子附近的一切，一开始的几个夜晚一无所得，直到那种感觉出现的一周之后的某一天夜里他半夜醒来——怀孕时随着胎儿发育压迫到内脏，omega会比平时更容易有尿意——鬼使神差地，从厕所出来之后他绕去了没有开灯的二楼书房。在这之前他完全没有意识到未知的事实正在黑夜中静静等待他，梅苏特掀开窗帘的一角，低头看到了楼下停着的熟悉的车子和车窗边闪烁的火光。

不动声色，心脏快跳出胸腔。

如果梅苏特是一部电影主演，那么现在毋庸置疑他处于一个恐怖片剧本里，他从来没有想到罗伊斯做得出这样的事情，这样想来一切不对劲都说的通了，监视，盯梢，跟踪……随便抽出一个形容词听上去都不是什么好词。

梅苏特搞不懂马尔科为什么会如此执拗，现在的情形让他浑身的血液都发凉，头脑混乱地回到了床上，他知道自己一定要忘记这样的事，随便把这份记忆密封起来丢在哪里都好，他不想要再因此心烦了。

大学时代他的亲密好友罗伊斯和之前哄他上床的罗伊斯在梦里交替出现，一边年少的他握着梅苏特的手腕说着踢球的话题，而梅苏特扭过头，却发现另一边西装革履、浑身被积雪濡湿的罗伊斯亲着他的手指、捏着他的手把omega手上和赫迪拉的订婚戒指摘了下来。

在“和罗伊斯一夜情”，“怀上罗伊斯的孩子”，“被罗伊斯跟踪”这几个问题之间，噩梦成为了微不足道的一个小插曲。如果将这段时间梅苏特生活变化用折线图表达，那么这样的梦境甚至不能影响线条的波折。

年少的罗伊斯搂住他的肩膀给了他一个晚安吻，成熟的罗伊斯变魔术一样让戒指消失了。

不知道哪个才是真实的他，梅苏特只觉得剧痛从两边手上直刺进心底。

一夜不得安眠，厄齐尔醒来时脑子里像塞进了一窝蜜蜂一样嗡鸣不止、吵闹不堪，让他无法控制厌烦的心情，谁料到梦里被两个罗伊斯分别触碰过的手掌心竟然也麻痛不已，仿佛在夜间梦境照进现实，成为了真实存在的事。

他盯着发疼的部位看，试图从里面看出一些端倪，停顿了数十秒最终放弃。

好在当梅苏特洗漱完毕出门时家门口的车子已经消失，他不用这么快就面对难以忍受的事情，门口的痕迹好像从来没有存在过一样干干净净，让厄齐尔都不禁怀疑自己是不是做了一个奇怪的噩梦而已。

回到公司路过办公室门口时正撞上不想见到的人，罗伊斯别过头沉着脸不去看他，梅苏特用余光细细打量他，对方绿色的双眼里充满疲惫与不耐烦，像是愿意再多看omega一眼。

梅苏特在心里重重地叹了口气，明白对方这是在和自己置气，他不知道alpha这么做的理由是什么，但得出的结论总归是没有错的。昨晚看到的人真的是罗伊斯。

知道不是别的什么奇怪的人反而让梅苏特松了一口气。

虽说alpha对他做了很过分的事，然而梅苏特不想再这样僵持下去，他没有这样的耐心和时间，也不想看到罗伊斯这幅失神的模样。这样的罗伊斯太过难看，不是真正的马尔科·罗伊斯。这不值得。

为什么总是执迷不悟、钻牛角尖呢？梅苏特回办公室的路上一直考虑着这个问题。

他无非是和alpha上过两次床，就要这般容忍对方的脾气吗，厄齐尔想着，启动了碎纸机。

破碎的文字被机器吐出，一截一截地落进废纸篓里。

和罗伊斯的关系到了一个很棘手的地步。

 

Tbc.

 

By：一号机


	18. Chapter 18

18.

和马尔科的沟通没有想象中的那么简单，梅苏特的腹稿打了无数次，又被自己推翻无数次。有时候太熟悉彼此也不什么好事，至少在解决问题的方面上，当自己提出一个假设时脑海里的对方就已经按照惯用思维否决了那个方案。

劳心劳力，怀疑是用脑过度导致头晕发胀的疼，梅苏特往后把头看在椅背上松弛紧绷的神经，为了肚子里的宝宝着想他不可以太过操劳，一边公司的工作安排下来了需要尽快完成，另一边马尔科又在这样的关头生出事端，让他觉也睡不好，疲惫不堪且虚弱无力。

今早出门时担心自己精神状态的梅苏特特地没有开车而是选择了搭出租，晚上回家时当然也是同样的选择。一路上梅苏特在后座有足够的时间观察周围的车辆，他在停车场留意了罗伊斯今天开来的车，和那天夜里看到的是同一辆，估计对方也没有发现自己从楼上看到了他。

梅苏特倚靠在车背上，从前面的后视镜注意在后面行驶的车，一切正常，罗伊斯的车子没有出现在视线里。

他松了一口气，手覆着肚子，这几天过去掌心下的弧度又变化了不少，让omega内心更加期待孩子长到能动起来的那一天。

晚上吃过晚饭、洗过澡后梅苏特在二楼浴室的窗户后面等罗伊斯开车过来，足足等了几个小时，快到深夜十二点才看到车子远远地驶过来，罗伊斯不下车，只降下车窗撑着头看梅苏特的家。

梅苏特也在窗口悄悄地盯着他看，看他点燃香烟把夹着烟的手架出车外，看他金色的头发洗过还没吹干，湿漉漉地耷拉在额上。

他在看些什么呢？梅苏特好奇，自己的家从外面也看不出什么人影，只能看到灯光，难道他就看着这样的灯一整夜吗？

看了半个小时，楼下香烟的火光也熄灭几次，梅苏特还是没有想到要怎么向他开口问这个事情，只能上床裹着厚厚的被子，想着罗伊斯的事睡着了。

这样的日子转眼过了几天，眼看着白天里罗伊斯的精神越来越差，厄齐尔内心的担忧和无奈也成倍增长，夜里好几次想下楼直截了当地让他离开，但想了想还是作罢。

周五的夜晚下了一场暴雪，梅苏特几次在窗口看向楼下都看到罗伊斯的车关了车窗停在楼下，雪太大，呼啸的风夹杂着纷纷扬扬的雪花，梅苏特却狠了心不去理那个人，窝在卧室里看好久没有追的电视剧。

第二天是节假日，孕期的omega嗜睡，梅苏特怕冷又贪睡，躲在被窝里一觉睡到快中午，起来时慕尼黑的雪已经停了，窗外一片白茫茫的雪景，空气干净又清冷，梅苏特好久没有睡得这么舒坦，痛快地伸了个懒腰，起身去浴室洗漱。

在浴室叼着刷牙往窗外看时，罗伊斯的车还在楼下。

车窗关得紧紧的，能看到驾驶座上的alpha歪着头在座位上闭着眼睡着了。马尔科竟一夜没有离开，看着车子里的金发男人梅苏特越看越觉得不是滋味，昨晚这么大的雪，气温也很低，没想到马尔科居然会直接睡在车里。

踌躇不决，电视机里的频道换了又换，怎么看怎么不顺心，梅苏特捂着肚子在沙发上坐了一会儿，直接套上厚厚的大衣开门出去。

omega踩着落雪穿过院子走到大街上，他脸上没太多表情，没戴手套的手一下就冻得发白。他“叩叩”地敲响车窗，罗伊斯在车子里眉头一皱，还是没醒，梅苏特又敲了一次，这次声音就大多了，也带上了几分怒意。

罗伊斯这才彻底醒来，他脸色不好，金发乱糟糟的，嘴唇也干裂出血，看样子像昨夜受了冻。他看见面前的梅苏特，并没有omega想象中的那些惊讶、慌张，反而平静得很。

“马尔科。”梅苏特在窗外说着话。

罗伊斯降下车窗，车里一股难闻的烟味和暖气的味道扑面而来，熏得梅苏特往后退开一步。他脸上有可疑的红晕，嘴唇苍白，梅苏特看着奇怪，直接上手探了探alpha的额头。

罗伊斯在发着高烧。

梅苏特暗叹一口气，伸手从里面拉开车门，把浑身发烫的alpha拉了出来。他关掉车子拔掉了车钥匙，车窗也原原本本地升回去，让罗伊斯倚在自己身上将人带回了家里。他比alpha还高了几厘米，虽然怀孕，但是拖着人走几步路也绰绰有余。

把人安置在二楼的次卧里，梅苏特翻出医药箱的退热贴给罗伊斯贴上，又用毛巾给他擦干净脸上，马尔科烧得昏昏沉沉的，手抓着冰凉的毛巾不肯松开。他的掌心滚烫，暖了梅苏特洗毛巾时被水冲冷的手。

他睫毛轻颤，艰难地睁开眼睛，看到面前的梅苏特，嘴里像说梦话一样喃喃细语：“梅斯？梅斯？”

梅苏特看见他清醒，手下的动作一顿就要把手收回来，罗伊斯发觉他的意图用发烫的手抓住梅苏特的，嘴里说出更多话来。

“梅斯，你又要走吗？你又要去找萨米？留下我一个。”

“你要和萨米在一起，是因为孩子吗？还是因为别的？”他睁着翠绿的、猫一样的眼睛，但目光涣散，像一个醉酒的人。

“孩子，这个孩子。”罗伊斯的手向前摆在omega鼓起的腹部，不断碰着他。这让梅苏特感到很不舒服，立刻躲开了。

alpha撑起身来继续念叨：“我想过很多办法，想让你放弃这个孩子，把它流掉，不要它了。你想要孩子我也可以给你，不要萨米的也可以。”

“不要它了。”

这些话像惊雷一样在梅苏特耳边炸开，他一把甩开罗伊斯再度摸上来的手，浑身气得发抖。梅苏特没有想到罗伊斯居然怀着这样的念头，这样一来也不难解释为什么对方一连半个多月夜夜都在他家楼下，想到男人每日夜里看着自家房子的灯光、心里怎么让他流掉孩子，梅苏特就气得浑身起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。

凭什么？罗伊斯毁了他的人生，还要来伤害他肚子里的孩子？伤害他自己的孩子？

“罗伊斯你是疯了吗？！”梅苏特骂道。

他丢下毛巾就往外走，身后罗伊斯后知后觉地跟上来，alpha身体不适、脚步打滑，还是跌跌撞撞地冲上去抓住他的手。

马尔科抓住他手臂的手太用力，让那只手疼得厉害。

罗伊斯絮絮叨叨地说：“你知道我有多嫉妒吗，嫉妒你光缠着萨米却不看我一眼，萨米不要你了你才来招惹我？找我上床？结果呢转头又回去给萨米生孩子？！他有什么好的？”

“你怎么这么放荡？这边求着我上你、操你，那边又去勾引萨米，还眼巴巴地给他怀上孩子？你就是这样的人？”

梅苏特提高音量打断他：“够了，都是我错，是我不应该去找你，还下贱地缠着你上床！但是孩子是我自己的事，你凭什么说这样的话？我是要萨米不要你又如何？”他手臂大力挥舞试图挣脱alpha的钳制却屡屡失败。

两个人在走廊里争吵着，梅苏特简直是怒不可遏，脸上也激动得泛红。他推开罗伊斯，对方往后撞掉了挂在走廊上的装饰画，一声巨响后画框和玻璃碎了一地。

梅苏特跨过一片狼藉往走廊尽头走去。

这样大的动静反而使罗伊斯清醒了许多，也反应过来自己说了多么不该说的话。他又开口正要解释，看到梅苏特抓起走廊尽头的电话不知道要给什么人打电话，瞬间心头涌上一股怒火，上前两步要阻止omega的动作，然而失手把梅苏特手机的电话打得脱手，那个小巧的东西从楼梯边上滑了下去，摔到拐角的平台上。

“你要萨米打电话吗？也对，怎么样孩子的父亲也比我要贴心的。”罗伊斯气得眼底发涩，生病让他的呼吸加重，胸腔剧烈起伏着，脑袋里也发胀酸痛。

梅苏特冷笑着骂：“我要给谁打电话关你什么事？你在我家里发什么疯？我的宝宝要怎么样你凭什么说话？”

说罢他转身要下楼梯去捡被摔得散架的电话，罗伊斯追在后面拉着他，梅苏特愤怒地要甩开对方，不料却用力过猛脚下失去平衡，omega只觉得自己失了重心，心里猛地发慌，身体却无法阻止地向后倒去。

眼前一阵天旋地转，心脏也仿佛停跳一拍。

罗伊斯也不顾自己安全地要去拽他，却抓了个空，眼睁睁地看着omega从楼梯上跌下去，撞在拐角的墙壁上发出让人心惊的声音。梅苏特缩在那个墙角，不再出声，像一个假人，更像一具尸体。

alpha口舌发干，心如擂鼓，看着眼前荒诞的场景，怀疑自己还在梦里。

罗伊斯冲下楼去把人抱在怀里，梅苏特表面没有外伤，但人撞到头晕了过去，他摸了omega的心跳，又去摸梅苏特的肚子，那里还是鼓鼓的，顶出一个弧度。

他慌张地抓起电话装上电池，拨打医院的急救电话。

强作镇定地告知电话对面的医务人员地址，罗伊斯搂紧怀里昏迷的人，手不住地发抖，害怕梅苏特在他怀里断了呼吸。

屋子里暖气充足，罗伊斯却觉得置身于地狱。

 

Tbc.

 

 

By：一号机


	19. Chapter 19

19.

 

救护车来得很快，在那之前罗伊斯除了不断试着梅苏特的呼吸以外几乎不敢挪动omega，没有学过急救课程的他担心移动会造成二次伤害，只能摸着梅苏特的心跳和他鼓鼓的肚子等待医护人员的到来。

罗伊斯不敢想那个胎儿的情况，他没有看到omega下身处有血迹，也希望孩子尚在omega肚子里好好地活着。他刚刚对梅苏特说出了这样不知轻重的话，现在又发生了这样的事情，如果肚子里的宝宝真的出了什么事情，恐怕梅苏特是一辈子也不会原谅他的。

他杀死了梅苏特和赫迪拉的孩子，也杀死了自己的唯一的希望和那份感情。

救护车在短短的十分钟内抵达了梅苏特的家，罗伊斯下楼帮他们开门时甚至绊了一下，几个医护人员检查了梅苏特的心跳和基础情况，把他固定在担架上移动到了车厢里，马尔科看向梅苏特刚刚躺过的那块地板，地毯上干干净净，没有一丝污迹。

他跟在后面上了车。有一个医护人员问他关于omega的身体情况和孕期，罗伊斯一概不清楚也答不上来，发烧的病情加重，他张着嘴重重地喘息，喉咙被空气刺痛，后脑胀痛得厉害，像是有人用重锤击中了他的头盖骨，整个人都晕晕沉沉的。

握着梅苏特的手，马尔科靠在车内晕了过去。

 

再度醒来时马尔科躺在医院走廊的临时床位上，额头贴着退烧用的冰贴，手背扎了点滴针，连着一旁架子上的两个点滴袋，那一边的手臂被冰冷的药液流经血管变得又僵又冷，动起来时感觉到手臂内部、如同是血管里传出来的钝痛。他顾不得这么多，直接拔掉了手背上的点滴针头按着伤口止血，晃晃悠悠垂在半空的针头不断地往外滴药，透明的连接处还能看到扎针时血液倒流进那里残留的血丝。

他什么都不管不顾，只想看看梅苏特的情况，额头上还贴着退热贴、样子邋遢地去服务台询问名为梅苏特·厄齐尔的患者的房间，隔着门上的透明小窗能看到梅苏特躺在病床上，周身像褪了色的油画一样黯淡，笼罩在医院白戚戚的阳光里，放在被子外的一边手臂打了石膏。

看见对方苍白模样的一瞬间罗伊斯感到无助和难过，他不知道用什么去面对昏迷的omega，厚厚的被子下甚至看不出他肚子里的孩子是否还在，他害怕在自己昏睡过去的时间里孩子已经被宣告死亡、不复存在了。一想到可能现在被子下面掩盖起来的omega的肚子已经恢复几个月前的平坦、一如他之前所愿，但罗伊斯完全开心不起来，周身僵硬的、如坠冰窟。

他怔怔地背靠着病房的门，双腿发软，内心发狂似地咆哮着痛苦，表面却毫无表情。他身体的热度还没有完全消下去，这时病痛又放肆起来，扎过针的手臂愈发疼痛，

罗伊斯回想自己在救护车上那副完全不了解omega的愚蠢样子，他对梅苏特身体情况方面的了解几乎是零，自己曾经有多觉得自己是世界上除了赫迪拉以外最爱梅苏特、最适合梅苏特的人，现在就有多想杀死自己。

他不仅天真，而且自欺欺人。

悔恨与痛苦在身体里交锋，alpha抓着自己冰冷的手臂，连手背上的再次出血也没有理会，如果孩子没有了、梅苏特不再原谅他了，那活着还能怎么办？他就这样眼睁睁地看着自己又一次失去了omega。

无尽的绝望吞噬了他。

但如果孩子真的出事，那么至少要通知赫迪拉、通知孩子的父亲，他是害死他们孩子的凶手，杀死这样小的胎儿，连上帝也不会给予他一丝怜悯。

没有其他的办法，罗伊斯在前台给赫迪拉打了个电话。手指熟练地按下电话按键时才发现赫迪拉和梅苏特还在用着相似的号码，只有最后几个数字是不一样的，罗伊斯记下梅苏特电话号码的同时也记住了赫迪拉的。

电话响了两下就被接通，对面传来好友熟悉的、有礼貌的询问声：“你好，请问是哪位？”

“萨米，这里是马尔科。梅苏特出了点意外，”罗伊斯停了停，不等对面的反应继续说道，“你现在能赶回慕尼黑吗？我和梅苏特在医院。”他报出医院的地址，能听到电话那头记录地址发出写字的声音，罗伊斯不想在电话里说太多，赫迪拉也不多问，匆匆地挂上了电话。

接下来罗伊斯能做的只有等待，高烧不退让他很虚弱、难受，脑子里木木的，看东西像是隔了一层纱。罗伊斯走到厕所去用冷水给滚烫的脸降温，镜子里的自己一下子憔悴了不少，苍白的脸上浮着不协调的、病态的红晕。他伸手去接更多的水拍脸，却发现水龙头里、自己手上沾着的都是暖呼呼的鲜血，触感滑腻。alpha慌乱地甩着手，试图把那些血液甩掉。再定睛一看，冷水哗啦啦地流进下水道，手上水淋淋的，哪儿来的什么鲜血。

失魂落魄地回到梅苏特的病房前从小小的窗口窥探他，房门上的玻璃窗方方正正的，是一个规整的正方形，把omega圈在里面。alpha在门口站了快半个小时鼓起勇气小心翼翼地打开门进去，他的动作很轻，看上去像是怕吵醒梅苏特一样，也可能是不忍打破房间内的寂静，他走到梅苏特窗前半蹲半跪地守着他，看他毫无血色的脸。

可能是手臂骨折带来痛楚，梅苏特在昏睡中还微皱着眉，眉心堆起几道痕，罗伊斯伸出手去轻轻地抚平那些皱痕，又去用手指描绘他的眉骨和眼睛、回想梅苏特醒着时的样子，他若即若离地摸了几下，收回手，像雕塑一样僵在那。

他还想触碰更多，包括omega的腹部，想去确认孩子是否还在、去确认梅苏特鼓鼓的肚子。他想有人告诉他这不过是一场噩梦，醒来梅苏特的孩子健健康康地在omega的肚子里，他也没有做出这样的错事。明明真相就在眼前，然而他却没有探寻的勇气。

在他第二次伸出手时，梅苏特醒了。他皱着眉、表情痛苦又迷茫，当他找准焦距环视房间发现守在床边的罗伊斯的那一瞬间，alpha看到他的表情变了，厌恶、反感、愤怒，这些情绪糅杂在一起，全部都是因alpha而起。

罗伊斯讪讪地把手收了回来。

身后的房门被推开，另一名高大的alpha和医生一起闯进来，搅碎了房内尴尬的气氛。

罗伊斯看到梅苏特的表情又变了，他变得无措且慌张，但这些情绪只出现了一瞬，很快omega就伪装起来，强作镇定，仿佛对一切都漠不关心。

赫迪拉站在门口处，没有开口。

值班医生不去管这古怪的三个人，自顾自地拿起床尾挂着的病例说：“左手轻微骨裂，没有脑症荡。虽然摔得挺重，但万幸的是腹部没有受到直接撞击所以孩子很平安。不过骨裂和怀孕都需要静养，希望家属可以好好照顾一下病人的起居，不要让他一个人做太多的事。”

他一连串地说完，留下一句“有问题可以按床头铃叫护士。”就抛下其他的三个人推门离开。

三个人面面相觑地静了许久，赫迪拉才上前摸摸梅苏特的脸，他的动作太过自然，让梅苏特连躲的念头都没有。

赫迪拉看向梅苏特腹部的位置，表情有些不自在：“梅斯，你怀孕了？”

他用的是问句。

这句提问像一巴掌扇在omega的脸上，将他打得清醒了、双手攥紧了身上的被单，却不说话。

 

Tbc.

 

 

By：一号机


	20. Chapter 20

20.

 

梅苏特闭着嘴不说话，眼底发涩，心里也不知道该说些什么好。赫迪拉的手按着他的，斯图加特后裔低沉的嗓音问着他很多话，大多是询问他身体上的感觉还好不好，并不去多关心肚子里孩子的事情。

赫迪拉心里有很多疑问，关于当初梅苏特匆匆与他分手的、梅苏特肚子里的孩子的……想了这么多，最后想问出口的只有担心他一个人搬出去住得好不好、习不习惯。进门那一刻赫迪拉几下就把梅苏特的状态看在眼里，既然怀孕却仍然在消瘦，想必是独自生活之后只顾着工作，不好好按时吃饭。

他们俩似乎都忘了房间里第三个人的存在，沉浸在自己的世界里，萨米絮絮叨叨地问话，梅苏特也不去理会，低头任由着对方握起自己的手。像这样的触感曾经占据了梅苏特绝大部分的私人空间，没想到不过半年不到的时间，两个人的关系就已经发生了翻天覆地的变化，回不去从前的样子了。

赫迪拉低声地问他：“孩子几个月了？”

躺在床上的人不回答。

“有四个月了吗？”他半蹲下来，从下方仰望梅苏特，“当初你离开得这么突然，就是因为这个孩子？我知道也许自己还没有做好结婚的准备，但是我可以学着做一个父亲……很多事情人生都是第一次经历的……”

梅苏特听到这里忍不住想发笑，笑话自己。他余光扫过现在一旁的罗伊斯，对方一副狼狈虚弱的样子靠在墙边，但梅苏特还是不禁心里酸楚地冒着酸泡泡。

赫迪拉还想说什么，梅苏特强硬地打断了他：“孩子四个月了，我当初和你分手是因为怀孕的缘故，”他说着，把自己的手用力地抽回来，“但不只是因为怀孕，而是因为孩子的父亲，孩子是我和马尔科的。”他故意加重了alpha的名字，余光里看到原本靠在墙上的alpha立刻站直了身体，一副不可置信的样子。

“孩子是我和马尔科的。就在当初和你分手那段时间，我和马尔科在一起过，我们……做过，孩子就是那个时候怀上的。”梅苏特越说越想发笑，这样荒唐的话自己居然也能说出口，放在以前他是做梦都不敢信的，“这才是分手的原因，不是因为别的，只是因为我背叛过你。我无法容忍这个。”

他机械地说着准备好的台词，忽然回想起之前做的那个梦，那个他对着萨米一字一句吐露真相的噩梦……竟然一语成谶，要当着他们的面硬生生扯开自己的伤口，展现血淋淋的真相。

越说，梅苏特的心就越沉重地往下坠着，他不敢看赫迪拉的脸，不敢看alpha现在的表情，只能把目光移到赫迪拉脸边的柜子上去，装出一副无所谓的样子。

他和萨米断得忽然，却也干干净净，没有丝毫藕断丝连的迹象，梅苏特也没想过同对方复合的可能性，如果他真这么想，一开始他就不会留下这个孩子，去勉强自己、勉强赫迪拉。如今的每一步，都是他自己做出的选择，世界上没有撤回键，没有办法对已经发生的事后悔。梅苏特不会后悔。

“……事情就是这样，萨米能麻烦你出去一下吗？我有事想和马尔科说，抱歉。”

赫迪拉的手早就收了回去，他看向梅苏特的眼神有些复杂，从刚认识梅苏特时他就知道omega的性格远远不像外表看上去的那样容易屈服于别人的想法，梅苏特很有自己的主意，而且在某些方面可以称得上是固执，一直坚持己见，就算是当初和他处于恋爱关系的赫迪拉也无法劝动半分。

不和他撒谎是梅苏特的一个优点，omega向来都是有话直说的类型，两人之间少数的几次冷战都是因为一些无法言说的理由，所以赫迪拉相信梅苏特和他说的都是真话：他和马尔科在一起过。

但最终赫迪拉还是什么都没有说，径直地转身离开了。

房间门发出一声轻响，把门外门内的人隔绝开，像是分割了两个世界。

静了一会儿罗伊斯才反应过来，他脸色苍白，看上去像生了一场大病。

罗伊斯抱着手臂，满脸的震惊，仿佛刚才听到的都不过是他做梦看见的、假的场景，怎么可能呢？他有过很多的想法，却从来没有想到过这个可能性。

他原本就因为发烧病殃殃的，简直要怀疑自己已经病糊涂了，手在暗中狠狠地掐了自己一把，皮肤上传来火辣辣的疼，这不是荒唐的白日做梦，是真实发生在眼前的。罗伊斯头又晕又痛，浑身乏力，整个人快要支撑不下去，只能逼着自己强打精神去面对眼前的真实。

梅苏特肚子里的孩子竟然是他的。他却还一直耿耿于怀地吃醋、甚至于厌恶那个孩子想要它消失。

那可是他们的孩子，流着一半他的血。

是梅苏特太过自然地出现在他身边了，罗伊斯从来没有想过梅苏特居然能瞒着自己怀着孩子在自己身边出现，甚至和他每天在公司里碰面，普通人多少会感到尴尬的事，梅苏特却掩盖得很好，一直把他蒙在鼓里。

罗伊斯咬着嘴唇上干裂的皮肤，考虑许久才开口问道：“你说的孩子是怎么回事？”他顿了顿，用一种满怀希望的语气继续说，“你没有撒谎？孩子真的是我们的？”

梅苏特不回答他这个问题，直截了当地说：“你还要装到什么时候？！你真的不知道孩子是你的吗？你还打算装到什么时候才满意，我已经亲自和萨米说了真相，说孩子是你的，你满意了？”

“就算不这样逼我和他断干净，我也不会和萨米复合，你何必再来这样做，明知道孩子是自己的还要在萨米面前炫耀什么。是，我们在一起的时候我有备孕，但这个孩子早就有了，我就因为它，没有怀上萨米的孩子。”

“因为你的孩子，我才会走到现在这一步。”梅苏特深色的眼睛盯着罗伊斯看，那双眼睛里除了不明显的愤怒，只剩下疲倦。

“我没有。”罗伊斯双手乱摆，嘴里否定着，“我要是早知道是这样，我不会叫萨米过来让你……”他该说什么？让你难堪？让你尴尬？

他做了这么多，步步皆错，满盘皆输，现在梅苏特所有的难过，都是他给对方的。

罗伊斯没有再说下去。

梅苏特无力地别过头不看alpha：“随便吧，反正萨米现在什么都知道了，我想瞒着的东西都和他说了，我也不用再烦心这个。”

窗外的风景一片美好，冬日的大雪好像都把空气洗刷了一次，稀薄的凉意漂浮在空中，天光大亮，从楼上可以看到楼下花园白茫茫的，干干净净。

没有人再开口说话了。

 

Tbc.

 

By：一号机


	21. Chapter 21

21.

 

在罗伊斯的坚持下医生把他安排在了梅苏特病房外的走廊上，那是一张可移动的临时折叠病床，比病房里的窄上了那么一些，罗伊斯在上面睡得并不舒服，但他什么都没有说，静静地看着护士重新换上新的点滴。刺痛的感觉再度从手背上传来，马尔科躺在床上，觉得自己好像是被梦境愚弄的棋子。

他竟然要当父亲了。

梅苏特圆滚滚的肚子里居然是他的宝宝，罗伊斯用另一只手手背挡住眼睛，他完全被蒙在鼓里，这无疑是欺骗。罗伊斯想到自己那次和梅苏特的性爱……他脑内充满了不堪的记忆，梅苏特独自辛苦地怀着他们的孩子，自己却上门对他说出那些羞辱的话、逼他和自己做爱。

罗伊斯在心底发出痛苦的叫喊声，眉头紧皱。他的脑子被事实冲击得一片混乱，失去了思考的余地。

这段时间的马尔科太过不成熟，比胡闹的小孩子还要难缠，他反省自己。突然之间，他就成为了一个孩子的父亲，成为了梅苏特肚子里孩子的父亲，然而从他和梅苏特现在僵硬的关系来看要做的首先只能是缓和他们之间的气氛。

他总不能让梅苏特厌恶着他怀着这个孩子。

最多再过半年他们的孩子就会出生，马尔科内心隐隐期待它，又担心梅苏特生下孩子之后会带上孩子一起离开自己。

修补这段关系是必须的，问题是时间，罗伊斯需要足够的时间，耐心他有的是，只要半年里梅苏特不要一昧地拒绝他于千里之外，那就还有机会。

 

alpha的身体素质通常比omega要好，罗伊斯在医院住不过两天病就完全好了，出院之后他每天都在家-公司-医院之间三点一线地来去。怀孕的梅苏特手骨折之后更加需要他的照顾，他没有理由拒绝罗伊斯，为了自己好、也为了孩子好。

罗伊斯每天来给梅苏特带新的报纸、容易读进去的小说集，还带了一个小的音箱让梅苏特可以无聊时放一些纯音乐，马尔科贴心且处处做得妥当，梅苏特只当他是为了孩子的胎教，全部都接受下来。

惯用手的骨折给梅苏特的日常生活制造了许多麻烦，吃饭或者看书尚且能够勉强应付，入院后第一次被允许洗澡的时候梅苏特才发现打着石膏的左手不能沾水，只有他一个人的话不说洗澡，甚至连衣服也不能利落地脱掉。

“按照惯例”来探望的罗伊斯见状立刻不作声地上来帮他解病号服的扣子。他的手很稳，一点点地解开衣服上面的纽扣把布料褪下来。只不过两天的时间，梅苏特的肚子比入院那天看上去大了一整圈，说明孩子在母亲肚子里乖乖地成长，离降临世界、和他们见面又近了两天。

抬高梅苏特打石膏的左手，罗伊斯用莲蓬头给梅苏特冲洗身体，他光着身子坐在光亮的浴室里，背过身不肯看alpha。这对梅苏特来说比和罗伊斯做爱还要羞耻，孕期的omega手脚都有些浮肿，左手又不能活动，鼓鼓的肚子只能用臃肿来形容，他向来讨厌这样施舍一样的关心，无论是同情还是施舍，他都不需要。

温热的水冲刷皮肤，罗伊斯看着这幅身体，毫无邪念地用手按摩他的肩背。

水流像小溪一样淌过圆滚滚的肚子，顺着梅苏特的腿和身下的凳子流到地板上，马尔科很想伸手摸摸他们的孩子，又担心omega不乐意，最后只能作罢。

 

这样的生活稳定地持续了下去，梅苏特看似不再记得赫迪拉的事，乖乖地接受罗伊斯的照料。alpha也变成了一个称职的伴侣，他每天花时间为梅苏特准备水果和书报，梅苏特想听的纯音乐也下载好在ipad里带过去，他们的关系看上去似乎是在日渐缓和，罗伊斯在医院时梅苏特也会主动和他搭话了。

当然洗澡也是每天都会进行的一件事，罗伊斯掌握了诀窍，每天都又快又好地帮梅苏特冲洗身体帮着他换上新的病号服。

随着月份增加，梅苏特的肚子也越来越大，病号服从上下两件的衣裤换成了更适合孕期omega的宽松长衫，宽松的版型不仅没有修饰身材，肚子顶起来的弧度反而更明显了。每次罗伊斯注意到这个细节，内心都会涌上一股酸胀的幸福感。

想到那里蜷缩着他们的孩子，马尔科就不想再去管别的事情了，只一心地陪着梅苏特和孩子。他不强求梅苏特给他多少的回应，只要梅苏特能好好地恢复健康就好。

石膏拆掉之后罗伊斯陪着梅苏特做了一次产检和B超，这是他第一次面对面看到他们的孩子，即使只是画面上的黑白阴影，罗伊斯也觉得开心。B超给罗伊斯一种肯定：眼前的一切都是真实的，不是他做梦妄想出来的、自欺欺人的东西。

理所当然地，罗伊斯向护士要了两张B超的照片，像所有新人爸爸一样把照片放进了皮夹里。

产检结束后医生当着他的面夸赞孩子的胎心音稳定、身体也很健康，只要再过几个月就能安全地来到这个世界。罗伊斯应着，听医生又和他叮嘱了诸多注意事项才扶着梅苏特回了病房。

梅苏特坐在床边，手搭着肚子探过身去拿床头柜看到一半的书，马尔科抢先一步把书递给他，眼睛简直离不开他的肚子。

“要摸摸看吗，孩子。”梅苏特忽然开口，这个提议让马尔科又惊又喜，“把手给我。”他伸手去捉alpha的手臂，把他的手挪到自己的肚子上。

没有别的触感能比这个更新奇美妙了，罗伊斯的手怔怔地停在上面，那种弧度仿佛是他人生中第一次摸到。刚才隔着屏幕看到的影像，现在货真价实地在梅苏特的身体里发生着，他们的孩子，流着他们的血，在他的手掌下静静地生长着。这才给罗伊斯一点真实感——他真的要当父亲了，转眼间孩子已经有五个月大，会用手或脚在梅苏特的肚子里捣乱，也会在他摸omega肚子的时候做出反应。

第一次，罗伊斯没有在乎梅苏特的想法，半跪在床前给了他的天使一个吻。

他感恩这一切，感恩梅苏特给了他一个孩子，也感恩孩子的健康成长，事已至此，罗伊斯没有更多的想法了。

梅苏特惊讶地蹬了瞪眼睛，却没有开口说任何话。

 

Tbc.

 

By：一号机


	22. Chapter 22

22.

 

开春的天气变得也温暖了许多，梅苏特的身体也恢复的很快。他和罗伊斯一直保持着距离，除了那次破例的亲近之外梅苏特没有再主动和对方有更多的亲密接触。梅苏特手臂基础恢复之后日常生活也不会再让马尔科帮忙，alpha隐约感觉到他的疏离之后就顺他的意思生活，只有每天的书籍音乐一直没有停下来，成了他们俩之间的小习惯。

在很偶尔宝宝闹得厉害把omega闹疼的时候罗伊斯才会不顾忌梅苏特生气主动帮他揉肚子。肚子里的宝宝很乖，这样的情况少之又少，但罗伊斯每次都会忍不住以这个为借口搂着他安抚半天——软热的身体靠在他怀里，任由alpha伸手在肚子上打着圈替他缓解疼痛。

每当这种时候罗伊斯甚至会期待孩子闹久一点，好让他有理由抱着梅苏特、摸着他的肚子。只有在这种时候他们才像真正的一家三口，和同科室里别的家庭一样。

 

日子在罗伊斯三点一线的生活中一天天过去得很快，医生告知梅苏特手臂已经恢复大半的第二天罗伊斯照常地来到omega的病房，却发现里面空荡荡的，一个人也没有，吃掉一半的水果放在桌上，凳子里堆着梅苏特换下来的病号服，床上的被褥还有人睡过的痕迹。

梅苏特像是凭空消失了一样。

除了出院通知书、一张足够付全部医药费的签名支票以外，梅苏特什么都没有留下、好像也什么都没有带走，从罗伊斯的生活里消失了。

认识的护士只给了他梅苏特离开的大概时间，关于他的去处没有人知道。罗伊斯收拾梅苏特留在医院里所有的东西塞进后备箱，在车上给他们所有的共同朋友打电话询问厄齐尔的下落，然而没有人可以给出一个确切的答案让他安心。

等红灯的时间里马尔科翻到了最后一个共同好友的电话，萨米·赫迪拉，梅苏特的前未婚夫。

虽然罗伊斯不想承认，但他确实是最有可能知道梅苏特去哪儿的人，他们在一起五年多，毕业后几乎是过着朝夕相处的同居生活，直到最后走到婚姻这一步。

如果不是自己，梅苏特应该现在还会在赫迪拉身边，甚至连那个孩子也不会是自己的。

罗伊斯揪紧头发盯着那个号码，仿佛要把屏幕盯出洞来，手指几次在那串数字上收放，他踌躇不决，连红灯转绿都没有留意。他扶在方向盘上的手攥紧几次，在准备按下去的那一刻身后传来喇叭的巨响，后面的车主降下车窗朝马尔科叫喊骂出难听的话，alpha像丢烫手的碳一样将手机扔到副驾驶座上不再看它。

脚下用力地踩在油门上，车子猛地冲出去，马尔科只想着把车子开走，路也不认，在城里兜兜转转一个多小时才开到梅苏特之前住的房子前。

慕尼黑的天空雾蒙蒙的，夜空黯淡没有一丝光。

罗伊斯跑了个空，梅苏特不在那里。

那栋房子许久没住人，现在也没有开灯，从外面看上去和鬼屋差不多。罗伊斯没有给车子熄火就匆匆下车冲上去按门铃，他按得很急，连屋外都能听到空荡荡的房子里门铃的回音。

他按了许久也没有回应、更没有灯光，完全没有住人的痕迹。罗伊斯气急地用手拍门，他知道梅苏特肯定不在里面，却不想甘心这么快离开。房子左右的邻居们都听到动静在阳台上往这边看，有的甚至掏出手机准备报警，罗伊斯无用功地握住门把推拉了几个来回，又敲了数下才作罢离开。

回到车里，罗伊斯在副驾驶座前的抽屉里翻出半包香烟来，自从开始照顾梅苏特之后他再也没有抽过烟，担心身上沾上二手烟的味道影响梅苏特和胎儿，之前留下来的半包香烟就一直放在那里没动。想到梅苏特肚子里的孩子，罗伊斯没好气地把香烟揉成一团丢开一边，手机仍然黑着屏幕躺在副驾驶座上，他重新伸手握住它，没有生命的机器冷冰冰的，寒意从他手掌一路传进他心里。冷了他全身。

梅苏特竟然真的这样果决抽身，完全不顾及他的感受、又或者他对宝宝的感情。罗伊斯本以为这一个月的体贴已经暖化了omega的抗拒感，至少让对方不再起这样离开的念头，然而现在事实残酷地摆在他的面前：一旦身体恢复、一旦抓住这样的机会，梅苏特就会离开。

他自以为是的体贴，自以为是会让梅苏特对他改观，到最后不过是自作多情。也许他给自己的体贴每加一分，梅苏特心里离开的想法就重一分。

罗伊斯点亮屏幕按下拨号键，屏幕上萨米的名字闪烁。电话只响了两声赫迪拉就接通了，那头的他声音听起来一切如常，丝毫没有因为是罗伊斯的来电而感到局促又或者是其他的什么。

“萨米吗？是我，马尔科。”罗伊斯空出的手握紧拳头又松开。

“马尔科？有什么事吗……稍等一下，”赫迪拉背景里有人说话的声音，他的声音离开话筒一段距离说了几句话又凑近，“怎么了？”

“梅苏特最近有找过你吗？”

“没有，自从上次医院见面后他没有找过我。你都联系不上他吗？”言下之意是连罗伊斯都联系不上梅苏特，自己更加不会联系他。

罗伊斯握紧手机，仔细地听着赫迪拉的语气，对方一切如常，完全听不出什么端倪。赫迪拉没有骗他，梅苏特真的抛下一切跑掉了。

“如果梅苏特真的找过你的话，不要瞒着我。我不知道梅苏特有没有和你说什么，但不要和他一起骗我。”

“……你和他之间的事，我有什么资格去管。”赫迪拉的声音带上了愠怒和自嘲。

“……”罗伊斯不接话。是，他们俩的事，为什么他要主动把赫迪拉拖下水。

“你和梅苏特的事，我不会想去管，但如果梅苏特有事找我我也不会拒绝他，只因为我们之前是朋友、因为我们认识这么多年。”赫迪拉顿了一会儿，等不到罗伊斯的回复又说，“我这里还有事，如果没有别的，那我先挂了。”

“好。”

一句道别都没有，赫迪拉直接挂断了通话。

最后的消息来源也被中断，罗伊斯彻底失去了梅苏特的去向。不过是半天时间，他一个omega，受了伤又怀着孕，肚子里有六个月的胎儿，独自一人能跑到哪里去？但罗伊斯就是找不到他的梅苏特了。

他又一次错失了他。

火车、飞机，只要梅苏特想，他可以立刻买到票躲到罗伊斯一辈子都找不到他的地方，带着他们的孩子。

罗伊斯是一个失败的猎人，他每天布网，花时间陪伴猎物，最后却连猎物的影子都找不到。

梅苏特这样快地离开像挖空了马尔科的心，心脏的痛一瞬间传遍全身上下。他看着夹在车上的B超照片，手指抚过照片的表面，感受着相片纸特有的粗糙触感，罗伊斯第一次感觉到对梅苏特这样性格的厌烦与疲惫。

 

 

Tbc.

 

By：一号机


	23. Chapter 23

23.

 

梅苏特一一清点过物流公司送来的东西，他带来的东西不多，拢总两箱衣服和一箱书籍，从医院出来之后他搬到了离公司和罗伊斯住处很远的城郊。搬走第二天他就给克洛泽和施魏因施泰格递了辞职信，然而在波多尔斯基的提议下梅苏特只被准了不带薪的长假。

他暂时租住了一间小公寓，打算把孩子生下来再回之前的房子，罗伊斯在身边总是让梅苏特感到不自在。房子不大，位置也偏僻，胜在附近清静，适合静养。

梅苏特的手刚拆石膏，肚子也大起来，做什么还是没有之前方便，换洗衣物这类工作他全交给楼下洗衣房去做，洗碗打扫的事有钟点工。最麻烦的做饭他只能一切从简，正好自己的身体情况也只能吃一些简单的食谱，倒是省事不少。

才搬来两天他就把生活安排得妥当，现在他也是一个孩子的父亲了，不能像以前那样随心所欲。想到这里他又不免想起孩子的另一个父亲。

梅苏特从没有想过好怎么和罗伊斯相处，罗伊斯在知道宝宝是他的之前说出的话梅苏特记得很清楚，结果真相大白之后他又立刻换了一副面孔，梅苏特不能原谅他之前说的那些话，无论是不是气头上说的，他都需要时间去消化这些。

他明白罗伊斯原本的性格根本不是最近表现出来那种冲动，在自己和孩子的事上他总是有些不像他，多年好友变成这样让他感到很陌生，梅苏特知道造成这些很大原因是自己。所以离开马尔科是梅苏特权衡利弊后做出的选择，这样对他、对自己都好。

在医院那一个月他就已经开始准备着离开的事，马尔科不在医院的时候他拜托了波多尔斯基帮忙租下了这套小公寓。关于孩子的事他没有和对方多解释，然而以波多尔斯基的性格肯定一下就能从之前他和罗伊斯之间的古怪猜出发生了什么。波多尔斯基不是什么都往外说的大嘴巴，梅苏特也乐得他随便猜测。

事情发生得太多太突然，他们都需要一个冷静期，罗伊斯得知孩子之后就一头热地对他好、体贴他，梅苏特能接受这样的他，然而这不是能长久的。不说短时间里他还放不下过去的恋情，就算是孩子也足够让他忙上一段时间。

也许将来他们会有交集，现在却不是一个好时机。

把孩子生下来，无论是自己带着它离开还是交给父母和保姆抚养，孩子不在身边，他相信自己很快就可以忘记罗伊斯。

只是时间问题罢了。

 

梅苏特消失后罗伊斯几乎每天都是失魂落魄的，利用工作麻痹自己，他投入所有的精力在工作里，对别的事情不去管也不过问。他知道梅苏特离开前肯定会和克洛泽他们打过招呼，但很明显他们几个人都故意瞒着他、选择站在梅苏特那边。

其中的理由罗伊斯根本不用多想就知道，梅苏特怀着孕和他们说要躲开他，无论是谁都自然而然会觉得这事是他的错。

罗伊斯每天都自发地在公司加班到很晚，他没办法让自己闲下来，只要他一有空就忍不住想梅苏特和孩子，他们确确实实有过一个月的“家庭生活”。他们那段时间相处得不错不是吗？他想不明白，梅苏特还想要什么。

那一个月他们不是过得很愉快吗？梅苏特需要他，孩子也需要父亲，只要像那个时候一样留在他身边不就好了，他能把omega和胎儿照顾得很好。

他心头燃着一簇火焰，最开始是因为对omega的喜欢，后来是嫉妒，现在倒是变成了厌烦的怒火。每当他心中的火焰弱下去，都会发生一些什么事让它再度燃烧起来。梅苏特这样的举动太小孩子气，无论两个大人之间有什么过节，他大可以直说，直说自己要分手、要一个人带着孩子。只要他这样说出口，罗伊斯肯定不会再这样找他。

梅苏特放任自己对他的接近，反过头来就成了他的不是了。这不公平。

周末罗伊斯抽空去了梅苏特的空下来的房子，那里还是和上次他来的时候一样空荡荡的。原本他就是抱着碰运气的想法来看看，没想过会好运撞上对方的场景。他运气一直不错，前半段的人生顺风顺水，但在梅苏特的事上屡屡栽跟头，仿佛好运气在梅苏特身上就不管用似的。

罗伊斯绕到后面从外面的栏杆往里看，花园草地的草坪乱糟糟的，杂草丛生，落地窗没拉床帘那一半能看到几年和出事那天的摆设相差不大，抱枕散落在沙发上，也不知道二楼打碎的玻璃收拾没有。

他本来都已经做好分开的想法，在梅苏特和萨米订婚派对那个晚上他真的想通了，决意要退出、离开，开始自己的生活。然而梅苏特却在一夜情之后怀上了他的孩子，不知道他出于什么想法——也许只是不忍心做人工流产——孩子平平安安地留下来，到了现在。

他怎么可能放着怀着他的孩子的梅苏特不管。就算是赫迪拉同意和梅苏特一起要这个孩子他也不会不管这个孩子。

何况梅苏特不可能这样做，他笃定就算是萨米同意，梅苏特不可能让他成为孩子名义上的父亲，梅苏特本来就不是那样的人。他心里容不下这样的事。

从车子里出来，罗伊斯整理好表情去敲邻居的大门，他说自己是想买房子的买家，说看见隔壁房子一直空置着，很想和房主沟通能不能卖给他，所以来问邻居有没有房主的联系方式。

邻居戴着老花镜的老太太对他没有多少疑心，直说没有新房主的联系方式，只给了他再上一任房主的电话。

罗伊斯捏着那张薄薄的纸条回到车里，短短几步路他已经想好了所有的措辞，只要打这个电话也许就能找到梅苏特。把人找回来，之后的事来日方长，他不怕等，也不怕梅苏特会拒绝他，有了孩子他们俩一辈子都纠不清了。

孩子在，梅苏特就不会离开他太远的。他可以接受循序渐进的过程，总有一天梅苏特可以接受他。

这样的想法让罗伊斯稍微安慰了一些，写着电话号码的纸条丢进了车前的抽屉里，不想再去管了。

 

Tbc.

 

By：一号机


	24. Chapter 24

24.

怀孕让omega变得嗜睡且多梦，梅苏特从舒服的被窝里醒来的第一反应就是看向床边，然而房子里只有他一人，静悄悄的，远郊即使是中午周边也是安静得听不到市区那样吵闹的人声。

没有像往常一样看到床边等待他醒来的人，梅苏特的心脏仿佛被提起又落下，养成一个习惯只需要20天，之前的一个月里他早已习惯了罗伊斯插足他生活，现在突然回到“自由身”反而还有些不太习惯。

如果是之前在医院里的日子，接下来梅苏特会喝上一大杯温水，吃一些水果然后在看护的陪伴下开始看书，直到alpha下班。但现在他孤身一人，想怎么样生活都不会有人干涉，于是梅苏特只是把窗帘拢了拢，翻身继续睡回笼觉了。

独自生活让梅苏特像是回到了大学刚毕业的时候，那个时候他手忙脚乱的，却过得自由自在。时隔多年重新回到这种状态，不同的只有肚子里多了一个小宝贝，让他没法和以前那样放纵。

梅苏特再次醒来时闻到厨房里午饭的香味，他叫了几声家政的名字都没有得到回应。梅苏特笨拙地翻起身往餐厅的方向去，他甚至没有穿鞋，赤着脚踩在地上，这是在医院时罗伊斯坚决不允许的，担心他着凉。孕期万一感冒生病都不可以服用太强的药物，只能靠自己痊愈，于是罗伊斯对这方面分外地小心。

赤脚走路不会发出多大的脚步声，梅苏特扶着椅背坐下开始用餐，每天的菜谱都是规定好的，没有新鲜感，但为了孩子的健康他仍然需要忍耐上几个月。他的脚底凉凉的，嘴里的菜肴味同嚼蜡也不得不咽下去，好在除了膳食以外的一切都是他自由掌控，无论是看电影还是打游戏消磨时间都由他自己决定。

然而当梅苏特将用过的餐盘收到洗碗槽后，他还是没有太多的别的想法、也没有快活的实感。原本他以为自己这样做会更开心、活得更舒服，但目前来看这和医院里的生活没有什么太大的变化，梅苏特第一次感到烦躁和迷茫。

他离开医院是为了从罗伊斯身边“逃走”，让事情回到最初的原点——离开赫迪拉和罗伊斯——他以为自己会因为这个而开心，然而事实证明根本没有什么回到原点这种说法。

肚子里的孩子时时刻刻在提醒着梅苏特自己和马尔科的关系，每当孩子动起来，每当他摸着肚子和它说话，这都在提醒omega有关孩子父亲的事。

只要这个孩子还在，无论是在梅苏特的肚子里还是出生在他身边，只要这个流着他们的血的孩子还活着，那么他们两人这辈子都无法扯清。这个事实梅苏特其实早就明白，但他不想去面对，他不想因为自己的选择反而绊住自己。梅苏特渴望的一切，都随着他决定要这个孩子的那一瞬间就被亲手断掉了。

他没有发出任何声响，静静地坐在那里思考。他害怕自己否认自己，更害怕自欺欺人。

梅苏特思考许久，只感到一股无力。他面无表情地窝进沙发上用毯子把自己裹起来，孩子像是意识到什么一样在他的腹中动了几下，厄齐尔低低地和它说了几句话，靠在靠背上呆坐了一个下午。

 

罗伊斯照常整理好桌面上的文件才下班，刚出门正撞上波多尔斯基和施魏因施泰格在茶水间有说有笑，他考虑了几秒钟，选择不去打扰他们。

就算是当着施魏因施泰格的面问他也问不出来什么，波多尔斯基不是大嘴巴，表面不够沉稳的他内里正正好是相反的，罗伊斯知道他不是好对付的人。

车内的温度调到正好的程度，傍晚时分的公路和往常没有太大的区别，马尔科开开停停，在等待通行时又担心起omega和孩子。虽然六个月胎儿很稳定，但以梅苏特的身体状况和性子难免不会出小事故。

他又想起抽屉里的纸条，然而罗伊斯没有精力再去折腾这些，梅苏特一个大活人想跑是轻而易举的事，他不可能每一次都能正好找到他、陪在他身边。

即使是傍晚这样的等待时间未免也太长了一些，罗伊斯看了看时间，过去已经快半个小时，车流还是停在原来的地方没有挪动，周围有不少车子发出不耐的鸣笛声。

能从很远的前面听到骚动，旁边并排车辆的车主纷纷探出窗外往前看去，罗伊斯只打开了车窗，没有动。

“怎么停了这么久，前面是发生事故了吗？”旁边车主的谈话声直直地传进罗伊斯的耳朵里。

“是车祸吧，都要半个多小时了，动都没动过。”

一个从面前回来的司机絮絮叨叨地：“是车祸。据说司机疲劳驾驶撞到了一个孕妇，流了一地的血，现在还在等救护车。”

一阵寒意从脚底窜了上来，罗伊斯浑身一紧，他不知道自己是怎么有勇气下车走到最前面、用双手拨开人群往前看。首先映入眼帘的是血，满地鲜红的血，染红了半融化的雪水，然后是伤者血迹斑斑的裤腿，他再也不敢往上看，在议论声中立在了原地。

“恐怕只能引产了。”一旁的围观者说道。

“上帝保佑……”

罗伊斯颓然地回到车里，他出了一身冷汗，里面贴身的衣服全湿透了贴在身上。alpha一个劲调高暖气的温度，却怎么样也没办法让冰冻的手脚回温。

车流还停在原地，罗伊斯一次又一次地拨打梅苏特之前的手机号码，无一例外全是关机提示，他摁了不知道多少次，每次回应的只有冰冷的机械提示音。

显示时间的屏幕下正贴着之前医院里拿到的胎儿照片。

心头痛得像被绞肉机绞碎过，马尔科只想确认自己的孩子是否还是安全的，就算梅苏特不愿意见他，至少也要向他报个平安。然而梅苏特就这样离开了。

马尔科一路在外放的提示音中回到了家里。他给波多尔斯基留了言，语无伦次地解释着说自己只想远远地见梅苏特一面，又向对方保证自己不会打扰omega的日常生活，他浑浑噩噩地说了一大堆，也不管波多尔斯基听不听得明白就掐断了语音留言。

伤者的鲜血像火焰一样鲜艳，罗伊斯仿佛被困在火堆中的蚂蚁一样急躁，他草草地冲洗了身体逼迫自己忘掉今天看到的事，然而那些血迹还残留在他视野中。每当他目光移动都弄看到那些猩红的残影。

闭上双眼，梅苏特的身影和雪水中的血污交织着占据了他的梦。

他注定不会睡得安稳。

Tbc.

 

By：一号机


	25. Chapter 25

25.

几天后波多尔斯基迟迟没有回复，罗伊斯也就把这件事抛到脑后了，因为除此之外也没有更多的能做的，他总不能拿刀子去威胁自己的朋友来获得消息。

偶尔他会想起那次梅苏特独自急急忙忙前往医院，可见肚子里的孩子还是会有小问题，但波多尔斯基显然是暗中帮了梅苏特很多，马尔科把这些想法在脑海里重复了一遍又一遍。

梅苏特带着孩子离开这里，他什么都不缺，他也不需要自己。

 

梅苏特把新拍的胎儿照片摆在桌上和之前的放在一起。几乎每次产检可以拍照片的时候他都让护士帮忙拍了一张照片，怀孕六个多月，这些照片整整齐齐地码放在一起，只少了一张，在马尔科手里。

手托住圆滚滚的肚子，omega一张一张地端详着那些照片，看着照片里的阴影越来越大，从一个拇指大小的圆形长成可以看得清四肢。梅苏特边看边想孩子的名字，帮孩子命名可马虎不得，从发音到寓意都要好好地考虑清楚。

“先生最近是不是吃得更少了。”家政阿姨看着碗碟里的剩菜发愁，“是不合胃口吗？要不要换个菜单，为了孩子好歹要按时吃饭。”

梅苏特摇头：“没事，有些不适应罢了。”

“别人家到怀孕后期都在长胖，先生你倒好，眼看着瘦了不少。”家政在厨房里哗啦啦地清洗碗筷。

omega懒懒地从冰箱里翻出一个苹果啃着：“我吃点水果就好，正餐实在吃不下去。”

“明天我再买点食物放冰箱，饿了就应付着吃一点。”

梅苏特嚼着苹果含含糊糊地答应了。

 

天气渐渐变暖，梅苏特的肚子也越来越滚圆，本以为适应之后日子会过得舒服些，结果怀孕后期的反应让他更加辛苦。

他睡得不好，虽然不用上班，但熬夜总是不好的，夜里经常心急着想要睡觉却又无法入睡，宝宝在肚子里也闹腾得厉害。那是信息素紊乱的问题，梅苏特心里很清楚。不说被标记的omega要alpha定期的安慰，怀孕的omega更加需要孩子父亲的信息素，就算不进行性行为，拥有沾有alpha信息素的物件都可以安抚孕期的omega。

紊乱的信息素从生理和心理两方面对omeg产生印象影响，身体自发地进入假性发情，心理上得不到抚慰的空虚比梦魇还要可怕。永无止境的恐惧和寒冷感从心底涌出占据了梅苏特的意识，身体却还火热的渴望着安抚。

然而罗伊斯不在身边，他什么都没有。梅苏特必须独自承受痛苦。

第二天醒来手脚肿得厉害，有时连拖鞋都穿不进去，梅苏特的心情更加烦躁。

尽管家政阿姨一日三餐都依照omega的口味换着法子改菜单，梅苏特能吃下去的却更少了。到最后每次去产检连医生都在提醒他要注意饮食，梅苏特总是没办法好好吃饭。

怀孕到后期如此辛苦，之前在医院有罗伊斯的照顾下梅苏特还不觉得有什么。在住院那几天他每天生活规律，罗伊斯又一直半哄半骗地哄他吃下晚餐，陪他散步，怀孕也不是什么难受的事情，他本来以为自己一个人也可以适应，现实看来没有当初想的那么简单。

现在他独自一人生活，还大着肚子，懒得理其他事情，他在没有预料过的情况下怀上这个孩子，现在只想赶紧把宝宝生下来，这样梅苏特之后的生活也好打算了，至于孩子的父亲完全不在他的计划范围内。

信息素紊乱的折磨下梅苏特消瘦的程度更严重，他长时间处于假性发情的状态又得不到alpha信息素的安抚，人类不可能无止境地忍受这样的折磨。再一次接受产检时医生几乎是半强制地将他安排进了住院部。

手脚浮肿得几乎看不到血管，护士好心地用滞留针代替普通的针头减少梅苏特扎针的痛苦。人工信息素在梅苏特身上起的作用太小，为了他的身体和孩子着想，在征询了他的同意之后院方第一次通知了他的紧急联系人。

“发烧也有两天了，在你的alpha到医院之前多物理降温。”护士把冰袋垫着毛巾敷在梅苏特的额头上。

梅苏特眨着大眼睛，用滚烫的手贴在冰袋朝上的一面，问：“人工信息素没有作用吗？”

“人工信息素没有作用吗？”罗伊斯刚停好车就往楼上赶，正好在门口听见这句话。

护士转头看他一眼：“你就是这位病人的alpha吗，和我去登记一下……最近有生过什么病吗？发烧？感冒？”

马尔科看看病床上的梅苏特，一副欲言又止的样子。

“你先去。”厄齐尔扭过头躲开他的视线。

 

和医生了解过情况，罗伊斯隔着门往里看，梅苏特一头黑发乱糟糟的，简直瘦得吓人，在冷冷的白炽灯光里他的脸颊都瘦得小了些，唯独腹部在被子下显露出圆润的线条。梅苏特免疫力因为怀孕而下降，然而人工信息素在他身上的效果微乎其微，几乎起不了什么作用，要想他和孩子顺利熬到预产期，那么罗伊斯必须至少每周两次来医院陪伴——距离预产期还有不到2个月。

现在决定权来到了alpha的手上。

事实上他们俩之间实质的关系只有那个尚未出生的孩子，他们既不是伴侣，也不是情人，就算马尔科拒绝提供帮助任由梅苏特和孩子听天由命在法律上也没有能够批判他的条例。当然omega协会肯定会找他麻烦，但从各个方面来说，是否提供帮助都是罗伊斯自己的权利。

罗伊斯在门口伫立了很久，久到再度迈开步伐时差点双腿发软，他边走向护士站的门前边卷起袖管露出小臂上的的血管。

“513房的家属？抽血请到这边来。”护士从一旁的推车上挑出要用的器械。

随着短暂到几乎可以忽略的刺痛，针头深深地埋进皮肤下深青色的血管中，罗伊斯看着自己的血快速地充满那根透明软管流进采血管中一阵失神。他不知道自己这样做梅苏特会不会领情，实际上马尔科非常不想让对方有欠自己人情的感觉，他们之间应该已经没有了一切联系——就像梅苏特所希望的那样——就算是孩子出生他也不会再回头了。

这样的情绪从波多尔斯基那边失去消息的那一天起就出现在罗伊斯的心中，梅苏特想要的是“一切归零”，他想要重头来过，这是一个很简单的念头，实现起来却很难。

护士拔下针头用一根棉签压住针口：“每周至少要抽三管血，为了保证信息素的质量每周都要来，今天是周四，之后你直接周四来这边登记抽血也可以，每隔一天来一次医院也可以。”

“如果抽血之后感到身体不适请记得和我们反应。”

“……谢谢。”马尔科弯起手臂夹住那根棉签。

“你不去看看你的omega吗，他很坚强，在这次通知你之前硬是撑了大半个月，”护士道，“他说不想给你添麻烦。”她正眼看向那个金发的alpha，对方长了一副好样貌，尤其是那双眼睛，可惜现在他似乎有些抽血之后的虚弱，眼神躲闪着不知在看空气中哪一处。

“我想……他不会希望有人打扰他休息。”罗伊斯勉强扯出一个笑容。

 

 

 

Tbc.

 

By：一号机


End file.
